La luz del rey
by tekubi-kashu16
Summary: akira comenzara a tener sueños de su pasado, recuerdos sobre ryuko ¿que sucedio entre el y shirogane?¿que es lo que oculta?¿cual fue la causa de la muerte de ryuko?¿y cual es el verdadero objetivo de homurabi?un amor que sobrepasa el tiempo
1. Chapter 1:oscuro pasado

Hola, hola gente bonita de todos lados (saludando) yop aquí con este fic que me encanto escribir, soy nueva en esto de escribir fic hasta creo que me salió largo el primero (mirando hacia abajo) huy si algo largo ^_^! Pero no pude contenerme al ser este anime/manga LO AMO LOCAMENTE LO AMO DEMASIADO y yo en mis locas ideas sobre el final del anime y luego mi ocurrencia de querer leer el manga salió esto, tiene tiempo que escribí este cap. y lo eh corregido empecé mi corrección a las 6:00 y ya son las 10:07pm (me tomo bastante) espero y sea de su agrado ya que ami me ENCANTO! Como quedo, bueno solo basta aclarar MONOCHROME FACTOR JUNTO CON SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECE A KAILI SORANO-SAMA y yo solo uso sus personajes para mi maquiavélica historia yaoi si yaoi (saliéndosele la baba) ,También subí este fic en otra pagina claro esta con otro seudónimo a si que si lo ven(que no creo)no piensen que es plagio lo subí hace ya algún tiempo y creo que solo fueron dos cap. Y tiene otro nombre Ya que en ese entonces era lo que llevaba escrito pero si lo ven me gustaría que me avisaran no vaya a serla de malas y ya saben sin mas nos leemos mas abajo, eso espero si no les pego!

Anime: Monochrome Factor

Nombre fanfic: La luz del rey

Pareja: ShiroganexAkira

Género: Yaoi

Advertencia(s): puede contener SPOILERS del manga, contiene lemon

Números de capítulos: ¿?

Simbología: sueños** "**pensamientos**" (**n/a autor**) **

**¿Alguna vez sentiste la presencia de tu sombra?**

En algunas ocasiones el destino tiene preparado algo para ti, un encuentro que podría cambiarlo todo, aunque intentes escapar es imposible, luz y oscuridad todo en un mismo sitio y al mismo tiempo en ninguno –de que hablas, quien eres? Todo viene en parejas si hay ying a yang, pero eso tu ya lo sabias no es así? –no entiendo hablo de tu destino y el de la persona que esta atada a el –mi destino?- Si así es acaso no te haz dado cuenta? Pero sabes tienes que hacerlo rápido –que cosa?- Darte cuenta de la bella oscuridad que te acecha

-Tienes un momento?-

-sospechoso… mejor lo ignoro-

-nikaido akira-

-como sabes mi nombre-

-como no podría saberlo?, te he estado esperando… por mucho tiempo…-

**Parte 1:**** Oscuro pasado**

En la azotea de una escuela se encontraba recostado en el suelo dormido un muchacho de cabellos castaños y sentado a su alado un hermoso ser de tez blanca con una larga cabellera plateada y unos lindos ojos color azul que resaltaban entre su cabello

-akira kun… akira kun despierta - el ojiazul comienza a sacudir al muchacho de pelo castaño que dormía

- que pasa shirogane por que me despiertas?-

El ojiazul que lo miraba hacia abajo parecía que estaba preocupado –estas bien akira kun?-

-de que hablas?-

-parece que estabas teniendo una pesadilla-

Akira se cubrió los ojos con una mano –otra vez ese sueño-

-dijiste algo akira kun?-

-no nada mejor ya vamos antes de que venga aya y…sentiste eso?- Akira siente como un escalofrió comienza a recorrer toda su espalda

Aura asesina -antes de que venga quien akira?- Una chica de cabello corto y negro con una espada de madera se encontraba atrás del oji gris

-no nadie-

-oh nadie eh! Y se puede saber por que no entraste a clases hoy?-

-por que no me gusta entrar es muy aburrido-

-entonces para que bienes a la escuela?- La chica comenzaba a ponerse enojada y con la espada de madera comienza a golpear su otra mano

-oh mira- akira señala al cielo

-eh-

-nos vemos- y sale corriendo del lugar dejando ala chica mas enojada que antes –akira!-

El cielo comenzaba a tornarse de color naranja y akira se veía un poco distante

-y ahora adonde vamos?-

-a casa estoy cansado-

La sombra se notaba preocupado akira ya tenia varios días sin querer hacer nada –te sucede algo akira?- El chico voltea a ver a la sombra –nada- esa mirada a shirogane le preocupaba –esta bien- y comenzando a caminar rumbo a su casa un grito detrás de ellos hiso que detuvieran el paso

-akiraaaaaa-

Akira volteo para ver quien le estaba gritando –ah no es kengo, no tengo ganas de verlo- girando de manera rápida y cautelosa se encendió detrás de una calle

–hum Y akira? juraría que lo había visto- el chico rubio comenzó a buscar a akira pero no lo encontraba y resignado a que había perdido de vista a su mejor amigo se alejo del lugar

-vámonos antes de que se le ocurra regresar-

-estas seguro?-

-si-

En el cielo ya no había luz alguna la luna pasaba a tomar el lugar del sol, una vez en casa akira se dirigió a su habitación y se arrojo ala cama –estas bien akira? últimamente estas actuando raro- la sombra no dejaba de preocuparse

-no me sucede nada- akira se cubrió el rostro con las sabanas –buenas noches- y apago la luz

En un lugar sombrío una persona de vestimenta blanca esta parada en medio de toda una inmensa oscuridad, su larga cabellera negra cubría sus ojos, alrededor de el una serie de esferas de luz comenzaban a formarse y en el suelo un símbolo de magia apareció

Enfrente de el un ser de vestimenta monocromática se veía desesperado –no puedes… - decía inaudiblemente

Y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta Solo un susurro acompañado con una gentil sonrisa alcanzo a ver antes de que el pelinegro desapareciera

–espera RYUUKOOO!

Akira se levanto rápidamente de la cama agitado –otra vez-se cubrió los ojos con una mano –"pero que significa este sueño?"-

Shirogane se encontraba parado enfrente de la cama del castaño muy serio –me vas a decir…que te sucede?-

El ojigris volteando a ver a shirogane baja la mirada –nada- parecía que esa era la única respuesta que se sabía y era lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento

El ojiazul comenzó a caminar a donde akira se encontraba y este al ver la cara del peliplateado enfrente de la suya se sonrojo tomando un muy pronunciado color carmín

-e…estas demasiado cerca- sentía la presión en su pecho tenia que hacer algo para mantener su espacio personal que estaba siendo invadido y tratando de empujarlo shirogane lo sujeta de la mano

-acaso no te das cuenta que estoy demasiado preocupado por ti?-

Tratando de girar la mirada para evitar la mirada acusadora de la sombra que se encontraba delante de el es retenida por la mano aguantada del mayor (n/a: aguantada de donde saque eso?)

-akira kun yo te…- no termina la frase que acababa de pronunciar sabia lo que conllevaba esas palabras y al tener tan cerca al objeto de sus anhelos la frase simplemente no salió, comenzó a acercar sus labios a los del ojigris dejándose llevar por lo resplandeciente que lucían sin dejar de mirarlos los roso con los suyos pero antes de siquiera se formara el beso se alejo

–lo siento akira kun yo…-

La sombra sabia que ese no era el mejor momento para recordarle a akira lo que sentía por el, no tenia que hacer semejante cosa no aun, no debía llevar las cosas enserio jugar de eso se trataba solo era un juego no se lo había dicho ya? Solo tenia que esperar eso era lo que llevaba asiendo desde hace tiempo aparte de que notaba que el chico se encontraba extraño, aun no era el momento y se levanto de la cama

-creo que debería dejarte solo-

Desapareció pero lo que la sombra no había notado es que el pelicastaño estaba sonrojado

-maldito shiroga…- e inconscientemente poso un dedo sobre sus labios,

Pero algo estaba mal, algo en el había cambiado

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN EL BAR

Akira estaba sentado en una mesa alejado de los demás no tenia ganas de escuchar estupideces no se encontraba de ánimos y era razonable pensando en lo que el estúpido de shirogane le había hecho en la noche y para acabarla de amolar esos sueños que no lo dejaban en paz ¿de que se trataba todo eso? ¿Qué significaba esa insistencia? –tsk- bufo no se encontraba nada cuerdo ese día.

-le sucede algo a akira?- pregunta el bar tendero

- si últimamente esta actuando raro pero hoy- decía aya en un tono de preocupación, le preocupaba lo que le pasara a su amigo aunque no tenia que negar que casi siempre se encontraba de mal humor "era un malhumorado" pensaba ella

- nani…nani? De que están hablando- gritaba un chico rubio saltando a donde se encentraba aya sentada

-los chicos tontos no hacen preguntas- POF! Enojada la chica lo golpea en la cabeza haciendo que este callera al suelo de un sentón

Ignorando el ruido que se encontraba a su alrededor El peli plateado tomaba un vaso que se encontraba enfrente de el apretándolo con fuerza –no se nunca me dice nada- contesto enojado

-me marcho- se escucho en el bar, akira se encontraba levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba

-que te sucede akira tu normalmente no actúas así- la chica se levantaba también comenzando a dirigirse a donde se encontraba el joven

-no es algo que te incumba- le contestaba fríamente

-queee?- acaso había escuchado bien? A la gran aya le estaban contestando de mala manera, este sin duda alguna quería morir joven, el enojo comenzaba a subirle a la cabeza –pero quien te crees que eres?- le gritaba furica

-tranquila tranquila aya no ganas nada enojándote – le decía de buena manera kengo quien trataba de tranquilizarla

-como que no me enoje…akiraaa-

Kengo se encontraba sujetando a su amiga para que esta no saliera y golpeara a akira a quien lo amenazaba con su espada de bambú (o madera) cuando sintieron un enorme escalofrió que recorrió su espina vertebral sin pena alguna

-pero que es esta sensación?- Aya se sujetaba el pecho si entender que era eso que sentía

-no solo eres tu aya- decía kengo al cual comenzaban a temblarle las piernas

-eso es por que tu eres un cobarde- contestaba la chica sacándole la lengua

-claro que no- gritaba el rubio tratando de excusar su miedo

-no puede ser esta presencia es de…- shirogane sabia de quien era esa horripilante presencia ¿acaso ese bastardo se atrevía a mostrar la cara? Y diciendo lo último salió apresurado del bar

-que le sucede a shirogane san?- preguntaba una aya ya mas calmada

El castaño quien aun no había salido del establecimiento se quedo impresionado ante el comportamiento de la sombra ¿de quien era esa presencia que le había obligado a salir así de rápido?

-no puede ser- master sabia perfectamente quien era la persona que osaba emanar tan tremendamente presencia y saliendo del bar dejo a los tres chicos desconcertados

-"esta presencia tan escalofriante…"- pensaba akira y el no se perdería de nada si master y shirogane habían salido de esa manera por "eso" debía ser algo realmente importante salió del establecimiento también

Aya no se quedaría atrás y salió dejando al pobre kengo mas confundido que antes

-¿Qué? Que sucede no entiendo… ¿ah? Adonde han ido todos?- Mira para un lado…mira para al otro y no hay nadie en el bar –me dejaron solo, espérenme-

Una risa malvada empezaba a escucharse y los alrededores comenzaron a tornarse oscuros y pesados

-TU!- Shirogane levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo cambiando su expresión totalmente

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos verdad shirogane!- decía el sujeto que se encontraba flotando en el cielo

-Homurabi! Que es lo que quieres aquí?- parecía enojado

-shirogane que forma es esa de tratar a tus invitados?- Una risita se forma en el rostro del pelirojo

-tsk esta vez voy a matarte-

-HMM crees poder? -

-maldito!- Del bastón del peliplateado empezaba a rodearse de oscuridad y de entre esta una espada parecía tomar forma

-pero que es todo esto?- Decía el peli castaño sorprendido

-akira kun?- la sombra voltea sorprendido y la car que tenia anteriormente cambia radicalmente a una mas tranquila, la simple presencia de akira le tranquilizaba bastante

-quien eres tu? – Preguntaba akira señalando al pelirojo

-JI JI acaso no me recuerdas?-

-debería?- Contesta el castaño con enojo, akira no se encontraba muy contento y ese sujeto le sacaba de sus casillas

-HOMURABI!-

La calma que shirogane había tenido al ver a akira en unos segundo se habían trasformado en un enojo insoportable y saltando a donde homurabi se encontraba lo ataco con su espada, pero antes de poder siquiera tocar al pelirojo este tenia la espada de shirogane en sus manos

-que sucede shirogane, esta es toda tu fuerza? Recuerdo que eras mas fuerte que esto!-

-maldito mocoso no me subestimes- y con fuerza shirogane logra herir la mano del pelirojo asiéndola sangrar, haciéndose para atrás retira la espada de la mano que la sujetaba haciendo la herida mas grande

-quien es el?- Pregunta aya viendo tal escena

-el es homurabi el rey del mundo de la sombra- le dice máster a aya algo preocupado

-que?- Gritan todos al unisonó sorprendidos

-el es quien desterró a shirogane de su trono y quien…- wagatsuma baja la mirada

-máster no tienes que decir nada- escucharon una voz decir mientras todos volteaban a ver quien era

-kou que haces aquí?- dice sorprendido el ojiazul a un hombre de cabello negro con gafas

- miren quien llego, esto parece que se ha vuelto una reunión, esta imagen no les trae nostalgia?- Comienza a reírse el pelirojo en tono de burla

Kou voltea a ver a homurabi, lo mira con resentimiento ve como una de sus manos se encontraba sangrando ¿Quién mas le podría hacer esa herida sino la sombra? Y si el estaba tan enojado como el se encontraba ahora esa herida era poco con lo que se merecía

-pero que esta pasando aquí alguien quiere explicármelo?- Akira estaba en su limite no entendía que era lo que ocurría y parecía que nadie quería explicárselo el estaba sumamente enojado

-acaso no lo recuerdas chico?- Dice el pelirojo

-recordar que, de que me estas hablando?-

-HM parece ser que alguien no te a dicho nada aun JI JI- homurabi voltea a ver a shirogane -yo con justo puedo contártelo- lo mira y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios una que parece que nunca se borra

-callateeee maldito- shirogane estaba apunto de volverlo a atacar no permitiría que le dijera nada a akira pero es detenido por kou quien le retiene del brazo pero antes de que ambos pudieran darse cuenta homurabi se encontraba parado enfrente de akira,

-maldición-

-tu…- homurabi acerca su mano al rostro de akira -…y tu mundo… - una risa maquiavélica aparece en el rostro del pelirojo, Akira no podía moverse un miedo indescriptible lo envolvía pero antes de que aquella persona que se encontraba enfrente del castaño pudiera siquiera tocar el rostro de akira kou detiene la mano de este

-ni si quiera lo pienses-

-vaya vaya parece ser que no soy bienvenido en este mundo- shirogane se encontraba amenazándolo por atrás, homurabi salta hacia el cielo y antes de desaparecer mira a shirogane -algún día…serán míos- termino la frase marchándose y con el la oscuridad que estaba rodeando los alrededores del bar

-pero que fue todo esto?- Aya estaba preocupada

-akira que te sucede?- kengo comienza a mover a akira pero este se encontraba petrificado, ¿será por el miedo u otra cosa quizá?

-que sucede?- Aya va corriendo a donde se encontraba akira y kengo

-akira kun?-

**-"**tu y tu mundo…algún día…serán míos**, **esas palabras las eh escuchado antes, ¿pero donde?"-

-akira kun que te sucede? Shirogane también comenzaba a sacudirlo mientras que en el rostro de kou algo había cambiado había preocupación y…

-quiero que me expliquen- decía akira fuera de su leve trance

-ah? akira kun! A que te refieres?- contestaba un shirogane despreocupado

-quiero que me expliquen que esta sucediendo! Yo…yo últimamente eh estado teniendo sueños extraños y luego esta persona se aparece de repente…diciendo cosas extrañas-

Kou al escuchar lo que el castaño decía se acerco a el que parecía desesperado –aun no- dijo secamente

Akira levanto la mirada parecía no entender lo ultimo –que?-

-aun no estas listo para afrontar la verdad- por primera vez kou estaba siendo muy serio con akira –vine por que sentí la presencia de ese sujeto y creí…-

-VASTA! Déjate de bromas, ustedes…ustedes solo me ocultan la verdad como voy a saber que no estoy listo si ustedes nunca me explican nada? - Akira cierra el puño

-akira kun? -

Kou que se encontraba parado enfrente del ojigris lo sujeta fuertemente de los hombros

Preocupado le pregunta -sueños que clase de sueños has tenido?-

Akira voltea la mirada - veo a una persona desaparecer y a otra gritándole que no se marche-

Kou abre enormemente los ojos, sabia que significaba ese sueño y más que eso a quien le pertenecía, Un ruido se escucho al último de las palabras del menor y volteando todos a ver a donde se encontraba la sombra

-shirogane san que te pasa?- Le preguntaba la chica a la sombra que había tirado su bastón al suelo

El largo cabello de la sombra le cubría los ojos, su mirada se veía perdida mirando hacia el cielo, kou que todavía sostenía los hombros de akira los soltó

-es mi culpa- decía la sombra una y otra vez como susurro casi inaudible para las personas que estaban reunidas a las fueras del bar

Akira al notar el extraño comportamiento de shirogane se acerco a el

-shirogane que es tu culpa?- akira No sabia que ocurría pero al escuchar esas palabras su corazón había comenzado a estrujarse

La sombra que miraba a otro lado menos a akira volteo a verlo su mirada lucia triste parecía que sufría pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que había dicho para que se pusiera así? Y algo de eso no le gustaba el preguntarle le hacia sentir miedo a la respuesta pero insistió al no recibir respuesta alguna -¿shirogane?- dijo gentilmente

El mayor lo miraba con insistencia, akira por un momento se perdió en sus ojos azules y lo supo, la respuesta que quería vendría a continuación

Armándose de coraje y viendo solamente a akira contesto -yo fui el culpable de tu muerte akira- dijo finalmente

-QUEEEEEEEEE gritaban aya y kengo no podían creerse lo que acababan de escuchar, akira simplemente quedo estático sin poder decir nada seguía mirando esos ojos viéndose reflejado en ellos ¿estaba hablando enserio? Corto el contacto girando a ver a kou que tenía una mirada fría y distante

-¿muerte? De que esta hablando shirogane?-

Un silencio insoportable invadía el lugar en donde se encontraban cuando por una voz el silencio fue perturbado

-De la muerte del rey de la luz, tu… moriste akira- decía kou como respuesta a la pregunta hecha por el menor

-¿que? No puede ser- el miedo que presintió que sentiría al escuchar esas palabras se hiso presente

Nadie podía creer lo que escuchaban aya y kengo estaban asombrados pero akira no se movía de su lugar, kou se acero a donde estaba el castaño mirándolo fijamente

- estas seguro que quieres saber?-

Muy seguro de que ya no quería seguir sin saber nada akira asintió con la cabeza

-ryuuko quien era el descendiente directo de los rei era quien gobernaba el mundo de la luz…tu akira eres su reencarnación-

-¿reencarnación?-

Kou volteo a ver a shirogane con cara de pocos amigos y continúo contando

-homurabi es el culpable de la muerte de ryuuko y al morir el le pidió a shirogane que lo buscara-

-entonces por que shirogane…- se detuvo

-akira - sujeta al castaño de los hombros -esa parte de la historia te la tiene que contar shirogane-

Volteando a ver al peli plateado este seguía con la mirada perdida en el cielo esa historia le dolía pero lo que mas le dolía era el día en el que había sucedido en el momento en que ocurrió, kou soltando los hombros del castaño empezó a caminar hacia los demás

-creo que debemos dejarles solos para que hablen-

Entendiendo el mensaje aya jalo a kengo y se encaminaron al bar

-en verdad crees que akira pueda asimilar lo que ocurrió aquel día?- Le preguntaba master a kou que no cambiaba su mirada

-si por que el es fuerte pero…-

Finalmente solos, shirogane caminaba a donde se encontraba akira, como decirle que era su culpa? Todo ocurrió por no llegar a tiempo si tan solo hubiera llegado unos segundos antes, si no se hubiera enamorado de esa forma tan absurda si no hubiera sido correspondido… y ahora tenía que contarle toda la verdad y lo que paso entre ellos… **su historia.**

-lo siento akira kun- se oye una voz con tristeza -yo…- no podía continuar le había dolido tanto no aun le dolía aun teniéndolo enfrente suyo dolía, no lo había superado ese día había muerto con el y solo ahora vivía por el deseo de encontrárselo de nuevo, era egoísta quería tenerlo a su lado tontamente lo amaba demasiado a pesar de saber que esa era la causa de todo aquello.

-vámonos a casa shirogane- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, levantando la cabeza y mirando hacia el cielo dio un suspiro, akira se había dado cuenta, a shirogane le costaba decirle la verdad era una agonía, pero la duda seguía en el ¿por que?, ¿que había pasado como para que la sombra se pusiera en es estado? Se marcharon lo único que sabia con exactitud era lo que su corazón le decía en ese instante con insistencia "llévatelo, llévatelo" y asiéndole caso así lo hiso

Era de noche la luz de la luna brillaba en lo mas alto del cielo, afuera de la casa de akira un árbol de cerezo comenzaba a florecer

En la habitación oscura shirogane se encontraba parado enfrente de la venta mirando al árbol y atrás de el estaba akira mirándolo como esperando una respuesta pero sin decir nada

-muy pronto los capullos se van abrir- dijo sin apartar sus ojos del árbol

-"que le sucede?"-el castaño no entendía, acaso la sombra estaba nostálgico?

Shirogane al sentir la mirada insistente de akira gira pero esta solo refleja el dolor, acercándose a donde el castaño se encuentra lo mira fijamente sin apartar sus ojos de los de el.

-"que sucede?" - el corazón de akira comenzaba a acelerarse

Levantando una mano la sombra comienza a acariciar el rostro del castaño y la otra la dirige hacia su cintura abrazándolo

-"se siente tan familiar" – sin poder evitarlo un color rubí aparece en sus mejillas

Dejándose llevar shirogane besa a akira con mucha ternura introduciendo su lengua en la boca de este saboreándola como si fuera la ultima vez que lo hacia sintiendo como el castaño correspondía al beso y se aferraba a el colocando sus manos en su cuello

-"no es la primera vez que…"- y flash una imagen vino a la mente de akira

El mismo ser de ropa monocromática esta parado pero esta vez lo esta mirando a el, alcanzaba a ver unos largos cabellos planeados que se encontraba susurrando algo pero cuando estaba a punto de escuchar lo que el hermoso ser decía -akira kun- la voz de shirogane lo trae de vuelta

Soltando el cuello del peli plateado akira se voltea –yo…no se que estaba… - ¿pero que demonios estaba haciendo? Desde cuando correspondía a los besos de shirogane? Estaba más rojo que antes del beso

-akira kun- la mirada de shirogane había cambiado una leve sonrisa se asomaba de ella, la sonrisa que siempre solía tener regresaba, sus ojos brillaban de entre la oscuridad de ese cuarto, al mirarlo un sentimiento conocido empezaba a envolver a akira y sin darse cuenta de nueva cuenta se encontraba en los brazos del peli plateado

-shirogane que haces?-

-eh esperado tanto por este momento- le susurraba al oído shirogane

-shiro…- y sin alcanzar a terminar su frase sus labios se encontraban presos por los de la sombra nuevamente, podía sentir la lengua del mayor abrirse paso de entre la suya tomando como presa su lengua jugando con ella en hambrientos enfrentamientos y esculcando lugares a los cuales el le permitía el acceso, correspondiendo el beso con la misma intensidad que el de shirogane el también se abrió camino de entre su boca podía sentirlo la calidez de aquella cavidad, su sabor era tan… ¿ sorprendente? sus labios tan suaves y solo siendo separados por la falta de aire un débil hilo de saliva solo quedo conectándolos

-"su olor, es como si ya…" - akira podía sentir el aroma que emanaba shirogane un dulce olor que no podía describir había quedado en los brazos del mayor ocultando su notable vergüenza en su pecho, cuando esas palabras regresaron a su mente dañándola cruelmente

-"tú y tu mundo algún día serán míos"-

Separándose de shirogane bruscamente empezó a sujetarse la cabeza tirándose al suelo

-que sucede… akira kun?-

-mi cabeza me duele-

Dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba akira shirogane se percata de que los ojos de este habían cambiado de color gris a rojo

-no puede ser- no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, corriendo abraza fuertemente al castaño

-tranquilízate akira kun-

El castaño no podía tranquilizarse su cuerpo le temblaba era como si su mente no quisiera recordar se sujetaba fuertemente la cabeza que le explotaba como una bomba, una ligera brisa perfumada unida con el dulce aroma de la sombra paso por su nariz logrando que su corazón se tranquilizara

Dejándolo dormido la sombra salió del cuarto del ojigris, no le había gustado lo que había presenciado, sus ojos se vidriaron un poco esto no se lo esperaba.

-acaso ¿estas huyendo? – le decía una voz detrás de el

-¿huir?- eso le pareció gracioso y la voz le resultaba tremendamente familiar –kou-

-no tuviste el valor de contarle ¿no es verdad?- contestaba recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados

El peli plateado solo voltio la mirada esa parte de su vida le dolía y no tenía por que explicarle nada a nadie y mucho menos a alguien que había abandonado a ryuuko en el último momento, el de entre todas las personas no se merecía una explicación de su parte

Kou se dio cuenta esa actitud de la sombra nunca le había gustado y comenzaba a enojarse, le molestaba y le molestaba demasiado.

-si no hubiera sido por ti el nunca hubiera…-

-¿muerto?-

A kou-nii lo que le enfurecía era que el nunca había confiado en shirogane y sin embargo su rey si a tal punto de enamorarse de la sombra y al parecer ahora ocurría lo mismo, lo había notado desde que akira había ido por el para pelear la primera vez, el castaño aun cuando trataba mal a shirogane lo miraba diferente, tenia sentimientos por el peli plateado aunque lo negara y el se había dado cuenta.

-se enamoro de nuevo- dijo kou-nii mirando al cielo, Algo que era seguro para el, era que la sombra moriría por proteger a akira y eso hacia que se enfureciera aun mas

-Un amor que sobrepasa las barreras del tiempo y el espacio- una risita salió de los labios de kou y volteándose para marcharse se diririgio a shirogane

-no confió en ti y no creo algún día hacerlo- lo mira fijamente retándolo -pero mientras tengas el amor de mi rey no te matare- y se alejo

**CONTINUARA…**

Y ¿Qué tal? (se esconde) ¿tomatazos? Me costo un ojo de la cara crearme la historia pero al final me ah encantado (se lanza sobre shirogane) TE AMO MI SHIRO-SAN! Bueno nos vemos en el cap. 2 que espero no demorarme pero es que últimamente eh notado que la inspiración ah tratado de huir de mi casa jajaja bueno nos leeremos en la parte dos de esta linda historia creada por mi bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2:Del otro lado del espejo

Hola, hola se que me atrase meses pero es que no se me ocurría nada y hasta apenas ahora la inspiración se atrevió a hacer su aparición siii hasta ahora, pero bueno como me esta gustando como va quedando este fic decidí continuarlo aunque casi nadie lo lea es como un gustito para mi jijiji, todo el fic lo eh reeditado por si se dieron cuenta si no ps esta bien, ahora algo importantísimo abra un personaje que me invente así que no se extrañen si no sabes quien diablos es, pero con el pasar del fic lo entenderán tiene una enorme relación con un personaje del manga ñaca ñaca ñaca y ahora los dejo con el fic haber que les parece no se les olvide dejar RR por que si no me siento muy solita y me gustaría saber su opinión ¿nee? Sin mas EL MANGA LE PERTENECE A KAILI SORANO-SAMA y solo uso sus personajes para satisfacción personal ya que me hubiera gustar ver yaoi en el seeee. ¿Alguien ah leído el manga? Yo voy en el capitulo 50 en RAW.

**Pate 2:**** Del otro lado del espejo**

…Un mundo paralelo en donde la luz no es bienvenida, dos mundos que son gobernados por sus reyes, un encuentro que estaba destinado a efectuarse y un lugar inolvidable…

-ryuko yo… te amo-

-¿que fue lo que dijiste? -

-es la verdad yo…-

-no digas tonterías shirogane, me molesta que vengas a decirme estas estupideces, no estoy para tus juegos-

Aquel ser no le gustaba que le dijeran ese tipo de cosas, que le hablaran de amor el cual era desconocido para el y que como el rey de su mundo estaba prohibido, molesto por tal atrevimiento saco su guadaña y amenazo claramente al peli plateado, -no quiero volver a escuchar eso- el solo tenia que concentrarse en una cosa proteger el balance y…

- no voy a rendirme voy a demostrarte que es verdad- le regalo una dulce sonrisa a la persona que se encontraba furiosa enfrente de el y se marcho

Por alguna razón cada vez que se encontraba enfrente de ese ser que desprendía una gran cantidad de luz su carácter cambiaba de una personalidad dura y algo sádica, algo normal en un ser de sombra a una drásticamente opuesta, si se trataba del rey de la luz shirogane no podía evitarlo

Cautivado por cada movimiento que su contraparte hacia incluso hasta cierto punto que se resistiera a sus palabras le atraía, pero cuanto tiempo tendría que demostrarle a ryuko que sus intenciones si eran serias?, le dolía el ser rechazado tan fríamente.

El reloj marcaban las 2:57AM akira se encontraba recostado en su cama, no recordaba como había llegado ahí y solo un vago recuerdo pasaba por su mente que al cerrar sus ojos había visto ala sombra marcharse en ese exacto momento no le interesaba adonde pudo haber ido y la verdad por ahora no quería verlo, solo un extraño sentimiento de deja vu le invadía, colocando una mano en su rostro no pudo dejar de pensar y repasar lo que esa noche había sucedido

-tan familiar-

No entendía como diablos pudo haberse dejado llevar así por la sombra el no era esa clase de persona y mucho menos le hubiera permitido a shirogane llegar a ese extremo siempre lo alejaba cuando este trataba de sobrepasarse pero últimamente cada vez que el peli plateado se le acercaba no podía alejarlo algo dentro de el se lo impedía. Rosándose los labios con un dedo recordó la primera vez que se había encontrado con la sombra

-la primera vez que me beso sentí que mi cuerpo se estremecía pero tontamente creí que era por que me estaba convirtiendo en un shin, pero ahora que ah vuelto a hacerlo yo…eh sentido como si antes ya… -

En ese mismo segundo cuando el reloj marco las 3:00AM -hubiera sucedido…- le interrumpía una voz que no le pertenecía a alguien que el castaño conociera

Levantándose estrepitosamente de la cama pudo ver una figura delante de el que le helo la sangre. Una persona de tez blanca como la nieve y una larga cabellera rubia que le llegaba hasta el suelo sujetado hasta la parte de abajo por un broche gris, vestido de un traje blanco con una larga gabardina del mismo color (ustedes ya saben como la que utilizan nuestros bellos reyes de MF esa que parece vestido y que hace que se vean tan kawai** moeeeee**derramamiento nasal) y en una franja de color oro en V una placa hecha de plata con el símbolo de la luz y unas pequeñas palabras escritas en el

De entre su largo fleco se podían ver unos hermosos ojos de color violeta, el se encontraba a la altura de akira pero sus pies no tocaban el piso y una leve luz le cubría completamente

-un…un…fantasma?- fue lo primero que le paso por la mente al ver semejante figura

Levantando una de sus manos con los dedos ligeramente doblados y colocándola en sus finos labios (estilo anime) no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse débilmente el rubio que se encontraba parado enfrente de akira

-¿fantasma? ¿Acaso soy tan espeluznante?-

Sobresalto-si no eres un fantasma entonces… ¿quien eres y que quieres de mi?- dijo el castaño de mala manera

Volviéndose a reír débilmente el rubio se acerco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo mas que pudo del castaño claro esta sin violar el espacio personal de este, estirándole una mano que estaba cubierta hasta la mitad por la manga del traje que tenia solo se alcanzaban a ver sus dedos

-¿quieres saber por que cuando estas con esa persona sientes como si ya hubieras pasado por lo mismo?-

-¿como es que tu…?acaso me estabas espiando?- dijo algo enojado y sonrojado por lo que aquel ser hubiera podido ver

-si quieres saber dame tu mano akira- le sonríe

No muy confiado puesto que de alguna manera que este sujeto se apareciese de repente, que supiera su nombre y que extrañamente fuera muy atractivo le parecía muy sospechoso ah y que ya había pasado por lo mismo con cierto acosador no le parecía muy buena idea

-¿por que tendría que darle la mano a alguien que no conozco?-

Sorprendido- ¿acaso no me veo confiable?-

Asiéndose para atrás cerro los ojos y se puso a pensar –como le voy a hacer entonces si no confías en mi? mmmm bueno si alguien llegara como yo lo eh hecho tal vez pensaría lo mismo, ah ya se- le sonríe nuevamente y acercándose hasta que queda cara a cara con el ojiverde le dice muy seriamente –tendrás que confiar en mi-

-que? " Pero que pasa hoy es un día de locos"-

-no quieres saber por que tienes esos sentimientos y esos sueños?- supo donde picar

Al decir sueños akira no puedo evitar sorprenderse el quería saberlo, pero al parecer shirogane no podía decírselo estirando su mano

-si me haces algo te mato-

-sigues teniendo ese mal carácter tuyo- le sonríe nuevamente

Parecía que esa noche seria de grandes sorpresas, al parecer esta persona le conocía seria de su otra vida? La que dice kou que vivió y murió como el rey de la luz, no entendía pero dentro de poco esta persona le diría que era lo que sucedía y que era lo que se escondía de su pasado

Abrazándolo por atrás se dirigió al oído del castaño y comenzó a susúrrale

- en un mundo paralelo a este tu eras rey y yo eh venido para recordarte quien eras akira-

La habitación del castaño comienza a cambiar las paredes parecen que temblaban y estas desaparecen el cuarto en el que antes estaban ya no existía estaban en un lugar muy conocido para el castaño

-sabes donde estamos?-

-si este es el lugar de mis sueños-

En un lugar oscuro providente del mundo de las sombras dos personas se encontraban parados uno enfrente del otro, uno de ellos se encontraba amenazando al otro con una guadaña

-entonces que piensas hacer ryuuko?- Dice con voz burlona

-sabes que nunca lo voy a permitir homurabi- acerca mas su guadaña al cuello de este

-enserio y ¿como planeas detenerme? Ahora ni tu puedes hacer algo al respecto jajaja me gustaría ver tu cara cuando el mundo de la luz ya no exista, esto no hubiera sucedido si tu hubieras aceptado ser mío-

-ni yo ni mi mundo nunca vamos a perder contra alguien tan patético como tu-

-aunque me mates ahora la sombra va seguir avanzando hacia tu mundo y lo sabes-

-hay algo que estas olvidando homurabi- dice con voz amenazante

-¿que cosa?-

-no puedes subestimar a un rey…y mucho menos…a mi- empieza a sonreír maléficamente – ¿creíste que ya habías ganado? ¿Qué me habías vencido y que tranquilamente aceptaría ser tuyo con tal de que no destruyeras mi mundo? pues déjame decirte que no-

El moreno quita su guadaña de donde esta el pelirojo –sabias que la sangre de un rey de la luz…- acerca su guadaña a el- puede servir para muchos fines como…- se hace una profunda herida en el estomago -… ¿purificador?-

El pelirojo no puede evitar sorprenderse efectivamente no se lo esperaba -ya veo planeas arriesgar tu vida por ese mundo-

Akira no podía creer lo que veía se había quedado paralizado ante tal escena, el rubio quien seguía abrazándole por atrás le pregunta

-¿sabes quien es el? Deberías ser capas de reconocerlo-

-esa persona es…-

-efectivamente esa persona...- le susurra al oído –…eres tu…-

-no puede ser- akira había quedado algo impresionado el ¿había hecho tal cosa?

-nunca podrás apoderarte del mundo de la luz- ryuuko comenzó a escupir sangre y kou quien estaba ahí parado sin poder moverse ya que su rey le había ordenado claramente que no quería que se involucrara no podía hacer nada mas que mirar como la vida de aquella persona se iba, sin poder soportarlo mas desobedeció las ordenes de su rey y se lanzo contra el pelirojo en clara señal de querer matarlo

-DETENTE AHORA MISMO KOU!-

Se detuvo en seco, ¿pero como era posible que ryuuko le permitiera vivir a este sujeto?

-vaya vaya ryuuko parece ser que no le has enseñado muy bien-

-kou quiero que te marches ahora mismo-

-¿pero que estas diciendo?, no voy a dejarte-

Ryuuko le mira de una manera indescriptible que hizo que kou entendiera y sin decir nada esta por marcharse

-¿pero crees que voy a dejar que se vaya así de fácil?, ryuuko que poco cortés de tu parte- mirada maquiavélica

El pelirojo se abalanza contra kou con esa sonrisa espeluznante que le caracterizaba pero antes de que siquiera pudiera acercarse a kou ryuuko lo detiene

-homurabi a ¿donde vas?- el rey de la luz estaba gravemente herido pero aun conservaba fuerzas y le sujeto de la mano al pelirojo

-vaya aun tienes fuerzas…por eso quiero poseerte-

Kou sin dudarlo alcanza a marcharse dejando atrás a su rey, el lo sabia claramente ryuuko moriría pero antes de alcanzar a retirarse sintió la fuerte presencia de alguien

-por esta vez haz ganado pero no habrá próxima-

Y una sombra entre toda la oscuridad se hizo presente, se quedo paralizado no era cierto lo que veía la persona mas poderosa que el conocía no podía encontrarse en ese estado

-RYUUKOOO!- volteando a ver pudo ver al pelirojo –que le haz hecho homurabi!- un sentimiento indescriptible comenzó a invadirle era entre desesperación, odio y un enorme vacio que se atoraba en su garganta por un momento pudo sentir claramente como su corazón y su alma habían sido rotos en tan solo un instante

-shirogane creo que haz llegado un poco tarde ¿no te parece?- el pelirojo se deleitaba con la cara de horror del peli plateado le complacía al máximo el haberlo separado de ryuuko aunque no como el hubiese querido pero al fin de cuentas separado

-MALDITOO!

El pelirojo lo único que pudo hacer ante tal escena era morirse de la risa por el sufrimiento del ojiazul y desapareciendo entre toda la oscuridad

Quedando solos shirogane se dirige corriendo a donde esta el rey de la luz pero este simplemente le pidió que no se acercara, con una mano se sujetaba el estomago y se levantaba del suelo el cual ya estaba cubierto de sangre

-¿por que lo haz hecho?- decía la sombra desesperado la voz le temblaba

El moreno simplemente dirigió sus ojos a los de la sombra y por un breve momento ambas miradas se encontraron conectándose

-no te acerques-

Se detiene en seco – ¿por que?- era lo único que podía decir

El silencio se hizo presente era obvio que el rey no contestaría a tal pregunta. La sangre seguía fluyendo a cada minuto más y más formándose un símbolo de magia

-no puedes- la sombra sabia perfectamente que significaba ese símbolo, era la técnica mas poderosa de un rey de luz como ryuuko era solo utilizada en casos extremos donde la luz se vea amenazada por la sombra con destruirle, la sangre y vida de su portador son absorbidos para poder purificar y eliminar toda la sombra que se encuentre aplastando la luz, ryuuko sin duda era luz pura.

-no puedes marcharte y dejarme solo… ryuuko-

El símbolo comenzó a hacerse mas grande unas pequeñas esferas de luz comenzaron a rodear a aquel ser que parecía que poco a poco desaparecía

-confió en ti shirogane- y una sonrisa cálida se dibujo en sus labios los cuales tenían sangre

-RYUUKOOO! – se oyó un grito desgarrador El ojiazul comenzó a correr a donde se encontraba el moreno pero por la gran fuerza de gravedad que parecía estaba ejerciendo el símbolo en el suelo hecho de sangre no podía alcanzarlo, los labios del moreno comenzaron a moverse saliendo de ellos un susurro dirigido solamente para la sombra, deteniéndose las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de los ojos de shirogane

-"ENCUENTRAME"-

Ese susurro tan débil apenas había llegado a sus oídos, ahora lo único que podía ver era la figura que caía inerte al suelo de su persona mas preciada, el símbolo había parecido robarse toda esa cálida energía y ahora solo quedaban charcos de sangre y su cabello negro empapado de ella iluminado por esas esferas que cada vez aumentaban más

-ryuuko!-

Se acerco a el ya nada se lo impedía, lo miro la desesperación se apodero de su cuerpo y se dejo caer al suelo miro por ultima vez el rostro de su amado mientras las lagrimas se dejaban asomar nuevamente, lloraba como nunca antes en su vida su corazón había sido destrozado, había muerto

Y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cuerpo de l que alguna vez había sido el descendiente directo de la luz el ser mas poderoso

-¿pero que fue todo eso?- decía un akira alterado

-tu lo sabes muy bien- en un segundo todo había vuelto ala normalidad el reloj marcaba las 3:01 AM no había trascurrido nada de tiempo solo un minuto y para el esa escena había durado una eternidad

El oji gris se cubrió el rostro y no puedo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas –por eso yo me sentía tan extraño…pero hay algo que no entiendo- levanta la mirada para poder ver cara a cara al sujeto que estaba enfrente de el –quien eres tu y por que me haz mostrado todo esto?-

-ah vaya pues yo soy…-mirada muy seria –el otro rey de la luz mi nombre es shisui-

-el otro rey?...te refieres a que-

-si eh venido a buscar a ryuuko-

Akira entendía menos las cosas estas a cada día que pasaba se complicaban mas, esos sueños extraños que tenia, a los sentimientos que nacían en el cuando estaba demasiado cerca de shirogane a que últimamente le costaba mucho trabajo poder transformarse y a esas palabras que homurabi le había dicho y al hecho de que le dijeran que el había muerto y que eventualmente el se convertiría en rey. Los nervios de akira estaban al límite Y no tardo en explotar

-NO ENTIENDO NADA PODRIAS CONTARME TODO DE UNA BUENA VEZ?-

-como ya sabes tu eres la reencarnación de ryuuko el rey directo de la luz y por lo tanto ya es tiempo de que despiertes como tal… no puedo seguir manteniendo a raya a la sombra esta ah comenzado a expandirse a una velocidad espeluznante…no puedo seguir esperando a que despiertes naturalmente-

-yo no…-

El rubio se acerca mas a akira hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de el –todavía no entiendes por que tienes esos sentimientos por shirogane?-

Akira al escuchar el nombre de shirogane se sonroja –ah bueno yo…-

Sonríe –es natural ya que shirogane no te ah dicho nada aun…ah vaya…era de esperarse ya que el es muy reservado, mmm- poniendo cara de duda –oh podría ser que el ¿es muy misterioso?... jiji si esa palabra lo describe muy bien-

-¿tu lo conoces?-

-¿ah shirogane?...podría decirse que en teoría si-

-¿en teoría? no entiendo-

-lo conozco por ryuuko-

-ryu…- sin poder terminar de terminar la frase se da cuenta de que la persona enfrente de el se ah hecho para atrás

-creo que ya tengo que irme-

-por que todavía tienes muchas cosas que explicarme!-

Volteando la mirada para verlo pone una cara muy seria y en un segundo la cambia y sonríe –ah regresado- y diciendo esto último desaparece

Entrando muy rápidamente por la ventana shirogene aparece –quien estaba contigo hace un segundo akira kun?-

girando la mirada para otro lado –nadie y tu ¿donde estabas?-

-creí que necesitarías descansar y por eso...-

Sus labios fueron acallados por una de las manos de akira que se habían posicionado en los labios de la sombra para que ninguna palabra más saliera de ella.

-vamos a dormir ah sido un día muy largo-

-akira kun!-

Shirogane no creía lo que veía akira lo estaba invitando a dormir a su cama junto a el, eso solo había sido sueños para el dormir junto al castaño sentir el calor de su cuerpo atreves de las sabanas como en aquella época en donde su amor había sido correspondido.

-no entiendo nada…pero por ahora solo quiero estar a tu lado- salió inaudible para la sombra

-haz dicho algo akira kun?-

-mejor acuéstate antes de que me arrepienta-

Y así lo hiso se coloco al lado del ojigris

-no se te ocurra hacerme nada por que te mato-

-claro- sonrió, ese era su akira el verlo tan de buen humor lo hiso sentir mejor pero la extraña presencia que había sentido antes de entrar le inquietaba un poco y no era para menos por que creía saber a quien le pertenecía acaso ¿shisui se abría parado por aquí? Pero era imposible ya que el… pero lo dejaría para luego después iría con master y averiguaría por ahora solo quería estar así con akira por que la paz no les duraría mucho su batalla contra homurabi estaba muy cerca y con el los secretos ocultos de su pasado serian revelados.

Alado de el un akira muy sonrojado se encontraba tratando de dormir ¿pero por que se le habría ocurrido decir semejante cosa? Pudo sentir como la sombra se acomodaba, su corazón latía a mil por ahora cuando sintió las manos de shirogane rodearle la cintura y atraerlo hacia el

-akira kun ¿estas dormido?- le escucho decir

Cerro fuertemente los ojos y se hiso pasar por dormido, escucho como la sombra hacia algunos pucheros al no encontrar respuesta de el, se creyó a salvo de algo realmente embarazoso y se dejo abrazar por la sombra estaba bien mientras el creyera que dormía y…

-te amo akira kun- le susurro al oído shirogane tocando con sus labios la punta de su oído el cual podía sentir su respiración

Se sonrojo enormemente mientras se cubría el rostro con la sabana, sonrió se sentía tan feliz y no sabia por que anteriormente hubiera matado a la sombra por decirle semejante cosa pero ahora era diferente realmente la sombra nunca le había dicho esas palabras solo decía "te quiero" como una grabadora y lo sintió sujeto su pecho y se giro a donde se encontraba shirogane y oculto entre las sabanas lo abrazo hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, el olor que este emanaba era mas fuerte al no traer esa enorme ropa que el solía usar y al solo estar con su playera podía olerlo perfectamente emanando de su piel y finalmente en verdad cayo dormido .

Shirogane al ver lo que akira hacia le correspondió el abrazo –es un secreto entre tu y yo- dijo acomodándose para dormir con el ser que amaba en brazos, se había dado cuenta el castaño se había hecho el dormido y al escuchar sus palabras se había ocultado en las sabanas pero esta vez si dormía y al parecer no le había escuchado.

En una habitación master se hallaba como siempre con los ojos cerrados pero se encontraba recargando una mano en un espejo de piso (n/a: de esos que llegan hasta el suelo que son de tamaño persona) sin embargo extrañamente no había reflejo alguno

-se lo eh mostrado- decía una voz proveniente del espejo

-¿y como ah reaccionado?-

Sonríe – como me lo esperaba-

-ya veo-

-pronto despertara, la batalla esta próxima-

-tenemos que estar listos- diciendo lo ultimo los ojos de master se abrieron eran de color oro y el reflejo que estaba del otro lado del espejo cambio, el ser de cabelleras rubias y ojos violetas desapareció para convertirse en un hombre de cabello color verde corto con un mechón mas largo que el otro, su vestimenta también cambio de su cuello un largo colgante colgaba (n/a: no se que figura sea la que tiene en el cuello pero parece una cruz ha ha ha)una larga gabardina blanca abierta en v hasta la parte de abajo en el centro debajo de ella claramente se veía otra tela color negro como la que cubría sus hombros en dos picos con una línea blanca en los bordes, en sus brazos sobresalía la tela negra de la gabardina blanca la cual tenia una caída en forma de pico (n/a: que quede constando que no se describir su vestimenta ^.^) sus manos no usaban guantes y su rostro era el mismo.

Ahora la figura que se reflejaba en el espejo era la verdadera apariencia del 2º rey de la luz

**CONTINUARA…**

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Que les pareció? A mi me encanto me que de de a 2 cuando termine este cap. jajaja hasta yo me sorprendí con mis ocurrencias jajaja este día si llego la inspiración e hice buen uso de ella antes de que vuelva a abandonarme de nuevo ¿ustedes que dicen? ¿Algo largo los cap. no? Pero es que me deje llevar, amo tanto esta serie que hasta estoy tratando de conseguir el manga en RAW ¿saben que tortura es no saber que dice? Me eh tenido que imaginar los diálogos jajaja pero en fin si les gusto o no, les disgusto algo o de plano no entendieron nada ps aquí toy para todos sus comentarios PLEASE RR sin mas por el momento zayo…

[[- *I LOVE YOU SHIRO-SAN 4EVER* -]]

También a ti ryuuko ^_^


	3. Chapter 3:Sensaciones

Hola a todos ¿Cómo les va? Finalmente el lemon hará u aparición en este fic, no soy buena en esto de cómo diría mi amiga "lemonadas" ha ha ha ^_^! Pero se hace lo que se puede espero y no me haya quedado tan mal, bueno pues los dejo con la historia nos leeremos mas abajo.

**Episodio 3: ****sensaciones **

Akira ya no entendía nada, su cabeza giraba de un lado al otro todo se movía tal vez por lo que ese ser le mostro es que esa noche se había vuelto algo vulnerable por que si fuera por el esto no hubiera sucedido. Se encontraba sentado en su cama mirando con insistencia al ser oscuro que dormía a su lado una gota se asomo en su cabeza y se llevo una mano a la cara restregándosela ¿acaso se había vuelto loco? ¿Cómo era posible que la noche anterior le hubiera dicho a shirogane que durmieran juntos? Ah y para terminar de amolar las cosas lo había abrazado

-no puede ser-

Tanta su negativa de todo ese tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con la sombra, lo empujaba le decía mil veces que no y tajantemente le insinuaba que nunca abría nada entre ellos que no fuera por así decirlo ¿amistad? Aunque claro esta que nunca le había dicho que no con palabras pero que acaso ¿no era claro que no mas no quería? Entonces ¿Cómo es que permitió estos últimos días llegar al ojiazul tan lejos? Vulnerable se repetía una y mil veces era solo por eso y por esos sueños que parecían mil shiroganes molestándolo, eran unos acosadores a diestra y siniestra no lo dejaban tranquilo

Si era por eso, pero no volvería a suceder extrañamente desde que había visto ese recuerdo y en el trascurso que había amanecido el akira de siempre había regresado y como tal no permitiría que sucedieran cosas como…los abrazos, las caricias, y los be… be… maldición no podía decir tal cosa, sus mejillas se tornaron carmín con tan solo tratar de recordar "eso" Era su absoluta determinación y no volvería a ocurrir, esos momentos de debilidad no regresarían

-shirogane ya despiértate- dijo gritando y zarandeando a la sombra

-que sucede akira kun? Todavía es muy temprano-

Se sonrojo de nueva cuenta, maldición sus ojos no podían apartar la vista de su cuello blanco -este sujeto- nunca se había percatado aunque aya, kengo incluso kou-nii aceptaran que la sombra en verdad era hermoso y en algunas ocasiones se la pasaran repitiéndolo el no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero ¿Qué le pasaba? El no debía pensar esas cosas

Se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha

-akira kun vas a tomar un baño tan temprano?-

-si que tiene de raro?-

-No nada, si lo raro es que te despiertes tan temprano si no es por la escuela-

-ni se te ocurra entrar al baño a espiar por que te mato me oíste?-

Su corazón latía a mil se quedo recargado en la puerta esa imagen surcaba su mente, la sombra acostado con la playera abierta su cabello ligeramente despeinado el olor que su piel emanaba paseándose desvergonzadamente por su nariz -¡maldición!- por que venia hoy a darse cuenta que shirogane si era atractivo? Y por que desde la mañana se sentía de esa manera si ni cuando estuvo vulnerable lo vio tan atractivo como ahora? Apretó los puños y con todo y ropa se aventó a la bañera quería olvidar esa imagen y sacársela de la cabeza a toda costa –NO-, el no deseaba a la sombra y nunca lo desearía

Se quedo por un largo tiempo en el baño hasta que consiguió tranquilizarse, su ropa mojada yacía en una esquina del baño olvidada, después se encargaría de llevarla a la lavadora por ahora simplemente se relajaría y olvidaría de su problema que se encontraba afuera del baño

Shirogane ya se había levantado le pareció extraño el comportamiento del menor pero no le tomo importancia total ya llevaba varios días comportándose extraño esta forma de comportarse simplemente paso desapercibido para el, se dirigió a la ventana akira demoraba demasiado ¿se abría quedado dormido en la bañera? No saco rápidamente esa pregunta de su mente el oji gris no era de ese tipo de personas además si de todas formas en el remoto caso de que hubiera sucedido akira le había prohibido entrar al baño

–ahhh- cerro los ojos y dio un largo y profundo suspiro, con las ganas que tenia de ver el cuerpo desnudo del menor, al abrirlos inmediatamente esos bellos ojos azules se posaron en el árbol que se encontraba afuera ¿ese árbol antes estaba ahí? No lo recordaba pero de algo que estaba seguro ese árbol le recordaba al de sakura que había visto "ese" día junto con "esa" persona, los recuerdos se hicieron presentes en sus ojos y por un momento parecieron dejar de brillar.

-¿shirogane?- pregunto el castaño sacando de su pensamiento a la sombra

-¡ah akira-kun ya saliste!- dijo emocionado dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba akira parado

Algo en ese preciso momento no le gusto al ojigris ¿Por qué shirogane veía insistentemente a es árbol? Hace solo unos instantes había notado un aura triste en el y ahora esa sonrisa aparecía en sus rosas labios

-¿te sucede algo akira-kun?- le decía shirogane al menor al percatarse de que le ignoraba

-¿que?- y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, no se había dado cuenta en que momento la sombra se le había abalanzado y ahora se encontraba abrazándolo inmediatamente y en contra de sus deseos sus mejillas se tornaron en un carmín profundo y como era de esperarse – AHHHHHHHHH- Un grito invadió toda la habitación.

-que cruel eres akira-kun no era necesario empujarme tan fuerte- le reprochaba la sombra que ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo

-T TÚ…TUUU- tartamudeaba señalando a shirogane –es tu culpa por abrazarme así- al fin había conseguido decir

-pero akira-kun es que tu me provocas a hacerlo no es mi culpa-

-queee! ¿A que te refieres con que es mi culpa? ¡Explícate!-

-es que- se levanta del suelo – ¿no te haz dado cuenta como has salido?- decía mirándolo de arriba para abajo con una mirada de lujuria y con una voz cargada de deseo

-¿hum?- el color que había obtenido al darse cuenta del abrazo de shirogane ahora no tenía rival con el muy evidente sonrojo que invadía todo su rostro y cada poro del mismo, bajo su mirada y lo noto solo llevaba una toalla amarrada en la cintura y obviamente la otra toalla que tenia en la cabeza

–ah- fue lo único que salió de su boca

-que cruel akira-kun si sales así del baño como no quieres que te abrase o ¿quizás me estas provocando? –

¿Pero en que estaba pensando para salir así del baño? Si conocía perfectamente a ese ser oscuro entonces ¿Qué le había hecho salir así del baño? Todo su rostro estaba rojo y el rey exiliado se había percatado, sus ojos se encontraron con esos profundos ojos azules y algo nuevamente había cambiado ahora la mirada del mayor se veía diferente algo ¿oscura? Era como si fuera otra persona e instintivamente empezó a caminar hacia atrás tratando de alejarse lo mas posible de esa mirada que no perdía de vista cada uno de sus movimientos y que al notar que el comenzaba a caminar asía atrás el empezó a caminar hacia delante siguiéndolo, pero inevitablemente el menor se toparía con la pared. Su corazón latía fuertemente y ¿ por que? tal vez por el miedo que en ese momento sentía, no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta el mayor emanaba un aura amenazadora y por primera vez sintió que tenia que alejarse de el

-akira-kun-

Cerro los ojos, sus manos tocaban la pared no había mas camino para huir no quería verlo –shiro…- salió como débil murmullo –"otra ves… No!"- sabia lo que pasaría y su cuerpo no hacía movimiento alguno para tratar de huir, arrinconado en la pared sintió cerca a la sombra la cual tenia sus manos recargadas en la pared evitando que saliera por si quería huir estaba acorralado, podía sentir la voz de shirogane en sus oídos muy claramente repitiendo una y otra ves con insistencia su nombre

-akira kun abre los ojos-

¿Pero que diantres le pasaba porque obedecía todo lo que este sujeto le decía? El no era así, si tan solo hace unos segundos se dijo que volvería a ser el de siempre rechazarlo fríamente pero ahora se encontraba con los ojos abiertos mirando claramente el rostro frio del mayor

-así me gusta, eres tan lindo cuando te pones dócil- llevo una de sus manos al rostro de akira y comenzó a acariciarlo con delicadeza, ya no soportaba mas y ver a akira sin ropa no ayudaba mucho, llevaba tanto tiempo aguantando tratando de no hacerlo suyo a la fuerza obligarlo a quererlo, ¿si se habían amado en el pasado no abría problema verdad?

Lo miraba con insistencia sus ojos grises su piel tan suave, el simplemente lo amaba demasiado y esta vez no lo dejaría escapar.

Acerco su rostro al cuello del menor olfateaba ese dulce aroma que emanaba su cuerpo –hueles muy bien akira kun- recargo su rostro en el hombro de akira y ahí lo dejo para poder inhalar esa dulce esencia que el ojigris le regalaba.

Y por su parte akira no podía moverse su cuerpo no ponía resistencia alguna extrañamente su cuerpo le obligaba a permanecer en ese lugar, sus manos temblorosas se dirigieron a la gabardina de shirogane y sujetándola débilmente lo atrajo hacia si acercando mas el cuerpo del mayor al suyo, su mente se había nublado y ya no sabia lo que hacia se había rendido en el mismo momento en que sintió las intenciones de shirogane.

Esa cercanía se volvió en un muy gentil abrazo, shirogane había dirigido sus manos a la cintura desnuda de akira y cargándolo lo había llevado hasta la cama, lo recostó muy suavemente y lo beso con profundidad, ese beso se torno en un baile de sensaciones y sabores era tan apasionado y salvaje al mismo tiempo que llevaban el ritmo de la dulzura, akira le respondía con la misma intensidad que con la que shirogane lo hacia, el solo sabia que tenia que responder aunque no se explicaba por que se estaba dejando hacer si no era el tipo de persona que permitiría tal cosa pero, shirogane era tan…

-"maldición"- pensaba mientras correspondía al beso –"se siente tan bien"-

Akira mordía y saboreaba la lengua del mayor mientras que este se dejaba hacer por el menor, le gustaba la sensación que akira le hacia experimentar y no era parámenos sabiendo todo el tiempo que había tenido que esperar para volver a sentir aquella cavidad que tanto amaba y tanto había anhelado volver a probar.

Se separaron, los labios de akira se encontraban rojos e hinchados y shirogane nada mas lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfante, se acerco lentamente comenzando a pasear su lengua por el cuello del ojigris dejando pequeños caminos de saliva a su paso mientras saboreaba la piel que succionaba con fuerza para dejar claramente marcas de besos.

-shi…shi…ro… gane- no podía articular palabra la piel se le erizaba al sentir la lengua del peliplanta sobre una de sus partes erógenas, sus manos se posaron en la espalda del mayor sujetándolo fuertemente la temperatura de su cuerpo subía drásticamente y en muy poco tiempo una parte de su cuerpo pediría urgentemente su liberación.

Se sentía extrañamente bien como si su cuerpo le exigiera a shirogane que le siguiera acariciando, una parte del se sentía aliviado como si el peso de algo se fuera esfumando, las manos del que le tocaban borraban esa sensación que siempre había experimentado, el vacio que siempre le había invadido era finalmente llenado.

-akira kun- susurro el mayor sensualmente en su oreja

La piel se le crispo, con sus mejillas sonrojadas miro a shirogane a los ojos y al hacerlo pudo notar el deseo que brotaba de esas bellas orbes azules, no supo por que pero unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos al notarlo.

La sombra solo se limito a retirar con uno de sus finos dedos las lágrimas que brotaban –siempre estaré a tu lado akira kun- y diciendo lo ultimo regreso a lo que había dejado pendiente.

En un rápido movimiento se deshizo de toda la ropa que traía puesta dejando a relucir su muy escultural figura, piel blanca y suave al tacto con un muy agradable aroma que enviciaba los sentidos, su larga cabellera suelta y posicionada en su cuerpo de tal manera que parecía bailar con la leve brisa que entraba al cuarto, delgada cintura y hombros anchos el pecho bien formado y en el unos botones rosados que contrastaban con su fina piel, era una imagen que atacaba directamente a la vista.

Akira se quedo sin habla no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, nunca antes había visto a la sombra mas brillante que en ese preciso momento y su cuerpo reaccionaba ante lo que había frente a el, la cara la tenia de seguro mas roja que un tomate y su parte baja había despertado finalmente haciéndosele un muy notable bulto en la toalla que era lo único que impedía que el estuviera en las mismas condiciones que shirogane.

-no tienes por que ocultarlo akira- le dijo shirogane con una voz cargada de deseo

-ha hah- gimió

Shirogane se encontraba succionando uno de sus pezones mientras que su mano le acariciaba el otro jalando y girándolo en círculos hasta quedar totalmente erecto. Bajando quedo frente de la toalla y la retiro ágilmente, sonrió de lado y sujeto el miembro erecto de akira acariciando la punta y bajando por el tronco subiendo y bajando ocasionando que el menor gimiera.

-haa haah shirog…-

Akira podía sentir la mano de shirogane sobre su miembro cuando repentinamente sintió que algo era diferente, levantando ligeramente su cabeza pudo notar que el peliplata hora se encontraba saboreando su hombría paseando su lengua al compás que lo introducía y sacaba de su boca.

-¿pero que crees que estas haciendo? Eso no detente, shirogane podrías ensuciarte- dijo llevando sus manos a la cabeza de la sombra tratando de quitarlo de esa posición en la que se encontraba –por favor no detente- repetía con voz agitada, Pero mientras mas le suplicaba a shirogane este con mas fuerza succionaba.

-NN… NN…ah!- lo sentía venir las ráfagas eléctricas comenzaban a pasearse por su espalda, su corazón latía apresuradamente y las piernas habían comenzado a temblarle al igual que las manos no podría soportarlo mucho mas hasta que finalmente… termino en la boca de shirogane que lo degusto con gusto.

-akira kun- susurro shirogane mientras llevaba uno de sus dedos a la boca del ojigris -¿podrías?-

Akira entendió que era lo que la sombra le pedía y abriendo sus labios permitió el acceso de los dedos del mayor que ensalivo completamente.

Shirogane no podía creer lo que sucedía finalmente después de tanto tiempo, finalmente tenía debajo de él al ser que más a amado en toda su existencia y este ya no oponía resistencia le correspondía y sentía a través del cuerpo de akira que también le deseaba. Llevado por el enorme placer que le daba volver a sentir esa calidez llevo sus manos a la parte trasera de akiara abriéndose paso con sus manos llegando finalmente a su objetivo; una pequeña entrada, con uno de sus dedos que había sido ensalivados por el menor movió en circulo su dedo introduciéndolo lentamente para causarle a akira el menor dolor posible.

El castaño podía sentirlo shirogane había introducido uno de sus dedos dentro de el, dolía pero aguantaría solo podía escucharse su respiración agitada y sus manos fuertemente aferradas a las sabanas.

El ojiazul dejo por unos instantes su dedo dentro sin moverlo, esperaba paciente a que el cuerpo de akira se acostumbra y pasado ese lapso de tiempo comenzó a moverlo primero lentamente y después mas rápido adentro y afuera introduciendo el segundo dedo mientras hacia esos movimientos, una vez adentro el segundo abrió sus dedos en forma de tijeras para ensanchar esa pequeña entrada que poco a poco comenzaba a abrirse y el tercer dedo entro mas fácilmente.

-hah ha shiroga… detente duele- decía akira con la respiración mas agitada que antes

En verdad le dolía no podía soportarlo aun cuando la sombra hacia lo posible para que no fuera así y aunque en ciertas ocasiones esos movimientos le hacían sentir extrañamente bien asiendo que su cuerpo se sintiera enormemente caliente ese dolor era persistente.

-no te preocupes akira kun el dolor pasara pronto ya lo veras, yo nunca te lastimaría-

Realmente era estrecho no recordaba que lo fuera tanto, tal vez se debía a su falta de practica había pasado bastante tiempo desde que estuvo con ryuko o tal vez a que akira aun era joven y su cuerpo aun no se encontraba lo suficientemente desarrollado como para tal acto, pero sentía su cuerpo arder deseaba tanto a akira que no se detendría ni siquiera si este se lo pidiera o suplicara.

Confiaba en esas palabras no sabia porque pero cada palabra que salía de la boca de shirogane cada frase que le decía le creía, si la sombra le dijera que el cielo en realidad no es azul y aunque el lo estuviera viendo que no era así extrañamente le creería y sabría que es verdad "no confíes en el" le había dicho kou y aunque quería hacerlo y se daban las ocasiones en que todo apuntaba a que shirogane era un total mentiroso aun así ¿Por qué? Solo bastaba una palabra de la sombra "confía en mi" y lo haría –"maldición" pensó

-creo en ti shirogane- dijo cubriéndose los ojos

El peliplata sonrió como nunca antes eso era un "si continúa" y no lo desaprovecharía. Retirando su tres dedos se recostó encima de akira y comenzó a besarlo de nueva cuenta, un beso más dulce que la miel y más delicioso que cualquier otra cosa.

Akira lo sabia eso realmente dolería pero aun así lo quería, quería que ese pedazo entrara en el quería sentirlo y aunque lo negaba quería hacer suyo a la sombra, un sentimiento de posesividad se adueño de el e instintivamente abrió las piernas dándole paso al muy despierto miembro de shirogane.

-"no va a entrar"- pensó temeroso akira –"es muy grande"- cerro sus ojos

-no los cierres, ábrelos- dijo con la voz mas cariñosa que nunca antes hubiera oído decir a shirogane –quiero ver tus ojos-

El peliplanta tenía entrelazados sus dedos con los de akira y los sujetaba con fuerza y separando la otra mano del menor de la sabana la llevo hasta su espalda –no importa lo mucho que duela sujétate con fuerza a mi-

Y diciendo esto se introdujo dentro de akira en un rápido movimiento para evitar el dolor que sentiría el (akira) si fuese lentamente.

-ahhhhhhhhh- grito con fuerza enterrando sus unas en la espalda de shirogane y apretando con fuerza la mano de la sombra que tenía entrelazada con su mano.

-AGH!- gimió shirogane, akira era realmente estrecho le apretaba con tal intensidad que resultaba tortuoso estar dentro de el pero al mismo tiempo le proporcionaba de un placer innegable.

Comenzó a moverse primero fue lentamente pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo pudo sentirlo, el dolor que seguramente akira había sentido ahora había desaparecido la expresión del ojigris de dolor había desaparecido transformándose en una de placer y eso le gustaba mucho, esa expresión solo denotaba una cosa extremadamente solo placer y eso hizo que se excitara mas.

-a…ki…ra… yo- trataba de decir mientras las envestidas subían de nivel

Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado y nunca creyó verse en esa situación, no por lo menos ahora tal vez en un futuro no tan lejano por que esos momentos no eran para pensar en ese tipo de cosas, con todo lo que estaba sucediendo ni siquiera paso por su mente tener algún tipo de relación y ahora… se encontraba haciendo el amor con shirogane ¡increíble! Y aunque siempre creyó que nunca caería ante los acosos de la sombra y que lo mantendría a raya no pudo seguir diciendo no. Su cuerpo se encontraba preso por el de shirogane y las sensaciones que estaba experimentando simplemente no podría describirlas ahora se encontraba respondiendo ante las caricias del mayor besándolo, paseando sus manos por su espalda atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y aferrándose a el con suma fuerza en alguna parte de las fuertes ¡ya! Envestidas de la sombra había enredado sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del mayor haciendo que las descargas eléctricas fueran en aumento tanto para el como para shirogane que lo embestía con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo que con sumo cuidado.

-shiro…ga…ne ha HA uu- gemía en los labios del mayor mientras un delgado hilo de saliva se escapaba por una parte de la comisura de sus labios.

-aki…ra… yo…- repetía, el momento estaba próximo las embestidas comenzaban a tornarse realmente tortuosas el placer había llegado aun nivel jamás imaginado, no sabia por que pero algo era realmente diferente algo había cambiado y aunque se encontraba al limite lo había notado pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Sus mejillas seguían en un color carmín y la habitación le parecía realmente caliente sus respiración había perdido el ritmo a cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba mas… mas y mas

-¡NN AAAH! Shirogane- la sombra desde hace algún rato había encontrado su punto y pegaba en ese lugar una y otra vez sin piedad alguna, ya no sabia cuantas veces ya había besado a shirogane sus labios se encontraban realmente inflamados pero aun así se seguían besando de manera posesiva –mm voy… a volverme loco-

-akira…HA…AAAH-

-shiro…gane no podre resistir mas ¡NN! ha- le dijo con dificultad al sentir ya muy próximo el momento tan esperado.

-akira juntos ahora-

Akira al no soportar mas se vino en el vientre de ambos recorriéndole con intensidad el ya presente orgasmo y mientras que a causa de este su cuerpo se tensaba y arqueaba shirogane también se venia corriéndose dentro de akira por como se había contraído las paredes en su miembro volviéndose realmente estrecho apretándolo con fuerza en ese momento shirogane pudo decirle lo que había intentado desde hace algún rato –te amo akira kun- y el ojigris quedo dormido en los brazos de la sombra quedando fuertemente aferrado a su pecho.

¿Que tal me quedo el lemon? La verdad no soy buena en esto y me costo dos días poder escribirlo tal vez eh repetido mucho algunas palabras pero la verdad es que no se me ocurría otra cosa de cómo poder expresarlo ¿me ha quedado algo vulgar? Eh tratado de evitarlo ya que en verdad no me gustan las vulgaridades AHHHH (se me crispan un poco los nervios hahaha) y como que quedo algo largo ¿no? De hecho creo que todo el cap. fue lemon ¿o son imaginaciones mías? Bueno espero y les haya gustado ya que no hay escritores sin lectores y espero sus comentarios para saber como creen que continuara la historia o para decirme como creen que va si, se acepta todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos nada mas no sean muy crueles este es el primer fic de MF largo que escribo. Los quiero y espero verlos en el sig. cap. Que aun no decido como se llamara ya que aun no lo eh comenzado a escribir hahaha que lenta voy, bueno nos leeremos pronto los quiere tekubi-kashu16


	4. Chapter 4: Diferencia

-hahaha- se escuchaba una risa en las profundidades de un palacio pasando un largo y oscuro pasillo, del otro lado un ser de cabello del color de la sangre se encontraba sentado, en sus ojos solo se podía ver la malicia y la sed de poder no había otro reflejo que no fuera ese.

–Muy pronto… falta muy poco para encontrarnos de nuevo y esta vez no podrás escapar de mi serás mío de una vez por todas… Ryuuko-

Levanto ligeramente su mano para poder mirarla sin tener que agacharse mucho extendió sus dedos y se quedo viendo su palma por un par de segundos sin despegar sus verdes ojos de ella, nuevamente esa sonrisa de satisfacción se hizo presente y cerró la mano en forma de puño.

-¿me dejaras verte morir de nuevo shirogane?-

La noche cubría el firmamento y la luna estaba en lo mas alto del cielo brillando como nunca antes lo había hecho iluminando a un árbol de cerezo, debajo de el Ryuuko se encontraba parado, su simple presencia hacia que las flores del árbol se abrieran una tras otra mostrando toda su belleza, mirando a lo lejos una sombra observaba cautivado tal escena.

Moviéndose las flores por el cálido viento estas comenzaron a caerse moviendo también la larga cabellera negra del rey

-¿cuanto tiempo planeas quedarte ahí shirogane?-

-lo suficiente-

-¿no vas a rendirte verdad?-

-no- sonríe

La sombra se encontraba enfrente de Ryuuko en el ambiente podía sentirse una enorme calidez que invadía cada poro de ambos reyes, acercándose lentamente el rostro y cuerpo de shirogane había quedado muy cerca del moreno, sintiendo ese dulce aroma que el ojiazul desprendía no se dio cuenta cuando un débil color carmín se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

-¿cuanto tiempo más vas a tratar de ocultar el hecho de que no te soy indiferente?-

Y sin decir nada mas tomo de la cintura al rey de la luz y junto sus labios con los otros experimentando por primera vez aquella sensación que seria su perdición

Se levanto rápidamente de la cama abrió un por de veces sus ojos para poder acostumbrase a la luz llevo su mano a su rostro y oculto sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?- se dijo en voz baja

Miro a la persona que yacía dormida a su lado tan tranquilo y pacifico que podría jurar que si se cayera el mundo no se percataría, sonrió levemente de lado y el miedo inundo sus ojos.

-¿Por qué ahora?-

Su mano había comenzado a temblar, hace mucho que no experimentaba de esos sueños y menos de ese en específico entonces ¿Por qué regresaban ahora? ¿Por qué le recordaban que el era el causante de todo? Finalmente había recuperado algo que creyó perdido aquel día, su cuerpo aunque fuese solo su cuerpo lo había recuperado por ahora era suficiente solo faltaba que akira le recordara.

Se quedo sentado en la cama y oculto su rostro en sus rodillas ¿si era ahora tan feliz por que tenían que regresar esas pesadillas?

Capitulo 4: Diferencia

La mañana había trascurrido tranquilamente nada que no fuera de lo común, kengo pegado como chicle a akira, aya persiguiéndolos por toda la escuela para que entraran a clases pero ¿Qué pasaba con shirogane? La sombra no se encontraba con ellos y aya lo había notado

-¿oye akira y shirogane?-

El castaño se sonrojo débilmente al escuchar ese nombre – ¿p…por que debería saberlo?-

-como que por que akira, por que viven juntos ¿no es así? Y además shirogane nunca se te despega-

-pues hoy fue diferente aya- decía kengo mirando a la chica

-no lo se y ya déjenme en paz- akira se había levantado del suelo marchándose

-oye kengo no se si también lo notaste-

-¿nani? ¿nani?-

-¿no notaste algo diferente en akira?-

-¿ehhhhhhhhhhhh? Yo no me di cuenta-

-es que tu eres un idiota pero definitivamente había algo diferente y ese sonrojo-

-¿de que sonrojo hablas?-kengo no entendía nada

Akira se había escapado de la escuela y es que desde que amaneció había pensado que no había sido una buena idea en primer lugar ir a clases, no se sentía de ánimos pero es que tampoco quería estar en casa

-ah!- dio un hondo y fuerte suspiro

-¿Por qué diablos hice algo como "eso"?-

Se paro a media calle y se llevo sus manos a la cabeza –ahhhh y ahora ¿que hago?-

Y es que no sabía si la sombra había regresado a su cuarto o si se encontraba en otro lugar

/ FLSH BACK/

Sentía que algo realmente no andaba bien definitivamente algo no estaba bien, según sus recuerdos de la noche pasada había hecho algo que no debió haber sucedido, trataba de tranquilizarse y es que no quería moverse ni un solo milímetro sin antes tener bien en claro cual había y era la situación. Estaba cubierto por su sabana recostado de lado hasta ahora todo iba bien, moviendo muy lentamente su mano se la llevo a su pecho

-"maldición"-

No había prenda que lo cubriera pero si recordaba bien se había metido a bañar y no se había cambiado eso explicaba el por que estuviera desnudo de la parte de arriba

-"tranquilízate akira"- pensaba mientras dirigía su mano a su parte baja

-"no puede estar pasando esto"-

La situación era peor de lo que imaginaba, había tratado de convencerse a si mismo desde que había despertado que todo había sido un sueño y que en realidad no había hecho "eso" pero ahora no podía mentirse diciéndose eso y ¿Por qué? Había tocado algo que le hubiera gustado no sentir algo diferente en su cuerpo que normalmente no debería estar de esa forma y en esa condición

Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora y sus mejillas se habían tornado color carmín, su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar débilmente y su mente comenzaba a transformarse en un caos cuando sintió que su mundo se venia abajo

-¿estas despierto akira kun?-

-"¡maldición si lo hice con shirogane!"-

No sabia que hacer no quería verlo aun se negaba rotundamente a lo sucedido y si veía a la sombra simplemente no abría escapatoria, se encontraba en una encrucijada y por primera vez en su vida no sabia que hacer.

Apretó fuertemente sus puños, su rostro seguía oculto por las sabanas simplemente de lo único que estaba seguro era de una cosa

-"no quiero verlo"-

-¿akira kun?-

Se maldecía, no quería hacerlo no… no quería herir a la sombra pero ahora se encontraba tan confuso que sin quererlo tendría que hacerlo

-shirogane- decía akira debajo aun de las sabanas –yo… lo que paso a noche… no…-

-entiendo- se oía por respuesta

Sintió como shirogane se levantaba de la cama, algo dentro de el sintió que se rompía algo que le decía que no lo dejara ir aquella voz que débilmente le gritaba que lo detuviera pero… no lo hizo, ese "entiendo" por parte de shirogane se había oído tan triste, retiro un poco la sabana lo suficiente para que lo único que se asomara fueran sus ojos y lo vio, aquella silueta, shirogane se había vestido en un rápido movimiento pero no lo suficiente como para que akira no lo notara y… *DOKI* sintió que su corazón había latido, shirogane había volteado y akira había visto su rostro

-"maldición"-

Se cubrió de nuevo con la sabana y cerro fuertemente los ojos –no… por ahora… no quiero verte shirgane- había dado la ultima estocada y fue cuando ya no sintió la presencia de la sombra

Se enrollo como si fuera un huevo y se quedo recostado en la cama quince minutos más sin moverse teniendo los ojos cerrados

-¿Por qué tenias que poner ese rostro? Lo único que ocasionaste es que…-

Si, akira había entrado en pánico y el por que de decirle que no quería verlo, y no solo había entrado en pánico el bastardo de shirogane había hecho que se diera cuenta de algo, se sentó en la cama y miro para donde se encontraba la ventana

-era algo que no quería saber- se cubrió los ojos y permaneció en aquella cama por quince minutos mas

/ FIN DEL FLASH BACK/

Estaba parado enfrente de su casa no sabia que hacer y el por que de no saberlo era muy fácil de adivinar, le había gustado "aquello" ni si quiera se dignaba a decirlo por su nombre por que no sabia como llamarlo, no quería ver a shirogane hasta no tener bien en claro cuales eran sus sentimientos y cual seria su respuesta así que se dio la media vuelta prefiriendo no entrar en su casa y tomo rumbo desconocido

-¿máster no has visto a akira o a shirogane?-

Aya se había llevado a rastras a kengo al bar angin por que no encontraba a akira por ningún lugar, no se había dado cuenta que se había escapado de la escuela si no hasta que entraron a clases y no lo vio sentado en su pupitre y enojada l termino de las mismas salió como alma que lleva el diablo buscando al susodicho

-no, pero a shirogane si lo eh visto-

-¿enserio?-

-si, vi no muy temprano en la mañana-

-¿y ahora donde esta? –

- de seguro ya esta con akira aya no veo por que armas tanto alboroto- decía kengo tomándose su jugo de naranja en la barra

-no, no esta con akira-

-¿Por qué lo dices máster?- le preguntaba aya un poco preocupada

-por que me dijo que akira no quería verlo-

-¡quuue!- dijeron aya y kengo al unisonó

-al parecer se pelearon pero no se mucho al respecto, shirogane no me dijo mas- mentía en realidad si le había contado pero no debía decirles le había prometido a shirogane que lo mantendría en secreto

-ese akira por eso estaba tan raro en la mañana-

-oye aya-

-¿que pasa kengo?-

-podemos ir nos ya, no eh comido nada desde que salimos de la escuela-

-pero que pasa contigo kengo, ¿acaso no quieres saber que les pasa a esos dos?-

-si pero…-

-pero nada- voltea a ver a máster –nos vemos luego vamos a seguir buscando a akira-

-¿queee?-

-si así que vámonos- lo sujeta de la camisa y lo jala

-¿pero no podemos comer algo primero?-

-mientras mas rápido encontremos a akira más rápido comerás así que apúrate cabeza hueca- y salieron del bar

-estoy preocupado por shirogane se fue muy triste-

/ FLASH BACK/

-¿shirogane que pasa?- decía máster que se encontraba limpiando el bar

-akira no quiere verme-

-¿pero que le hiciste shirogane?-

-yo… simplemente la situación se dio y…-

-no me digas que…-

-si le hice el amor a akira-

- ¿y por que estas tan deprimido? ¿Acaso no era lo que querías?-

-pero parece que fue demasiado rápido, el no estaba listo aun-

-era de esperarse el solo tiene dieciséis años-

-¿Qué voy a hacer si ya no quiere verme?-

-no creo que suceda eso, simplemente akira esta confundido por lo que paso entre ustedes, seguramente era su primera vez, shirogane- se sienta al lado de la sombra –el no te recuerda, no sabe lo que paso entre tu y Ryuuko-

-si lo se-

-pero aun así tú…-

-sigo enamorado máster-

-shirogane ¿deberías entenderlo no es verdad? El no es Ryuuko-

El silencio reino la habitación, shirogane lo sabía siempre lo supo pero aun así no podía evitar los sentimientos que tenia, lo confirmo cuando hizo suyo a akira había algo diferente algo que no era normal pero prefirió ignorarlo akira no era Ryuuko pero aun así…

-solo dale tiempo, la batalla esta muy próxima shirogane el que no quiera verte solo será el comienzo es muy probable que el…-

-lo se máster, cuando tenga todos los recuerdos de Ryuuko…-

-sabrá lo que pasó, deberías decirle ahora no podrás ocultarlo por mas tiempo-

-el se alejara de mi si lo sabe-

-shirogane no podemos esperar mas, necesitamos que despierte, Ryuuko tiene que aparecer de nuevo en este mundo-

-máster-

-la oscuridad esta avanzando cada vez cada día mas rápido, no se podrá mantener a raya mas tiempo, homurabi esta por subir a este mundo una vez mas-

Aprieta sus manos –ese maldito mocoso-

-akira esta en peligro mientras no despierte, el akira de ahora no podrá enfrentarse ante homurabi-

Shirogane se levanto de su asiento, no le estaba gustando para nada el rumbo que había tomado esa conversación de que akira no quisiera verlo ahora hablaban de despertar a Ryuuko ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto? Se voltio dándole la espalda a máster, aun tenia algo que preguntarle

-¿máster puedo hacerte una pregunta? –

-¿Qué sucede shirogane?-

- el otro día sentí una presencia en la habitación de akira kun tu ¿no sabes nada al respecto?-

**-**si-

Shirogane se volteo rápidamente ante esa simple respuesta, su expresión cambio, ahora mostraba un rostro que muy pocas veces mostraba en su ahora nueva vida por decirlo de alguna manera, una que sin lugar a dudas nunca le mostraría a máster

-¿puedo saber por que?- decía fríamente, en sus ojos se denotaba lo furioso que se encontraba su aura había cambiado y comenzaba a tornarse oscura, su verdadera personalidad había salido a flote

Máster simplemente se levanto también de su asiento sin inmutarse ni siquiera un poco –ya te lo eh dicho shirogane- su voz había cambiado, era como si quisiera retar a shirogane esa expresión en la sombra aunque no pudiera verla sabia como se encontraría

-Ryuuko tiene que…-

-¡suficiente! No quiero oír mas- shirogane estaba realmente enfurecido su voz imponía pero para máster no era una sorpresa, para el esa faceta de shirogane era muy conocida y no le tenia ningún miedo, para otra persona que se hubiera encontrado en aquella situación seguramente hubiera temblado de miedo

-¿que le mostraste?-

-la muerte de Ryuuko- fue lo único que salió de sus labios

-¿el sabe de la existencia de shisui?-

-si, te lo dije shirogane no puedes seguir ocultándolo si no eres tu el que se lo diga podría ser otro kou, homurabi incluso el mismo shisui-

-yo no puedo máster- su tono de voz se había tranquilizado

-shirogane- se acerca a la sombra y lo toma del hombro –akira tiene que saberlo y será mejor que cuando se entere seas tu el que se lo diga, solo le mostré una parte omitiendo los detalles mas importantes-

La sombra sabia a que detalles se refería máster

Sangre…

Un lugar…

Una batalla…

Y dos culpables…

Los ojos de la sombra se cubrieron por su largo cabello ¿Por qué tenia que recordarlo? ¿Por qué tenían que recordárselo? ¿Por qué el peso de su pecado no desaparecía? Homurabi no fue el único que mato a Ryuuko y no solo fue el hecho de que se enamorara el también tenia que ver con aquel fatídico día, cuando era el rey de los shin cuando tenia a su mando a varios hijos y a uno en especial

-Sawaki- murmuro

/ FIN DEL FLASH BACK/

¿Cuál era la diferencia entre el bien y el mal? ¿La diferencia entre la verdad y la mentira? ¿Cuál era la línea limite de eso? Solo eran espectadores en una batalla que nunca tendría final, un sueño del cual nunca despertarían

¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el falso y el verdadero?

Y la pregunta inundo su mente, una que se formulo a la muerte de Ryuuko

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre él y tú?-

**NOTAS FINALES:** se que me eh tardado mucho y este capitulo no quedo como yo lo tenia previsto pero es que a la inspiración le gusta abandonarme muy seguido y una ACLARACION IMPORTANTE cuando shirogane se pregunta "¿Cuál es la diferencia entre él y tú?" No se refiere a él mismo si no a la diferencia entre akira y Ryuuko pero es que me gusto como sonaba más ÉL y Tú espero y se entienda y no se malinterprete, bueno les dejo un adelanto del próximo capitulo que ya eh empezado a escribir como compensación por mi tardanza:

"Tal vez desde que tenia esos recuerdos sus sentimientos habían aumentado, por un momento llego a pensar que lo que sentía no le pertenecía… si no a el al descendiente directo de la luz

-Ryuuko- dijo débilmente para sus adentros"

"-cuando me miras ¿a quien vez? A mi como akira o…-

El silencio se volvió sepulcral sabia cual seria la pregunta y le daba miedo que akira la formulara por que si lo hacia ¿Cuál seria su respuesta?

-… ¿O a mi como Ryuuko?-"

PROXIMO CAPITULO SENTIMIENTOS AJENOS

¡Espero con ansias sus reviews! ¡MATTA NE!


	5. Chapter 5: Sentimientos Ajenos

**Capitulo 5: ****Sentimientos Ajenos**

Se escuchaba una explosión a lo lejos una ráfaga de viento rápidamente invadió todo el lugar a si como la destellante luz que se hacía presente, era imposible no notarlo aquella era una luz cegadora, un miedo indescriptible invadió todo su ser, aquella luz se dirigió al cielo y comenzó a abarcar todo el lugar destruyendo todo a su paso.

La explosión llego hasta donde él se encontraba, cubriéndose con sus manos cerro fuertemente los ojos y se aferro al suelo con maestría, en un rápido movimiento apareció a donde había sido la explosión.

–Imposible–

Capitulo 5: Sentimientos Ajenos

Recordaba aquel lugar; el palacio blanco de sus memorias, ese monocromático lugar sitio de varios acontecimientos, se miraba a sí mismo cuando aún era rey con ese aire de superioridad que no le abandonaba en ningún momento, un porte sin lugar a dudas que decía que él era el rey directo de la sombra y del otro lado mirándolo fijamente como siempre, esos ojos carmesí con una elegante postura.

La primera vez que abrió los ojos, la primera vez que fue consciente de su existencia, del momento de su nacimiento, al percatarse del lugar en el que estaba, la única persona que estaba delante del él, con su singular aura, solo ellos dos en aquel lugar desconocido, sintió algo dentro de él que había cambiado en ese mismo instante, cuando la mirada carmesí se junto con sus ojos azules, un indescriptible sentimiento se apodero de él y como si desde siempre… aunque solo hubieran trascurridos unos segundos, supo su nombre.

–Ryuuko –

Miro por la ventana, había regresado a la habitación sabía que akira no se encontraría ahí y ¿Por qué? Porque no quería verlo akira era tan fácil de leer como un libro abierto, siempre que quería estar lejos de la sombra o se encontraba en la escuela o en la casa de kengo y ahora él esperaba pacientemente que el castaño se dignara a volver a casa, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo y aunque la confrontación sería inevitable shirogane había tomado una decisión, una que anteriormente nunca ni en sus mejores años hubiera pasado por su cabeza, Sujeto su sombrero y se cubrió los ojos con él.

Akira llevaba vagando por la calle un buen rato el atardecer se asomaba ya iluminando débilmente el monte fuji, por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer y sabia que tendría que volver a casa ¿shirogane respetaría su petición de no verlo? Si lo pensaba detenidamente el también tenía la culpa, fácilmente pudo haberse quitado de encima a la sombra y negarse rotundamente, pero algo dentro de él le impidió hacerlo entonces se detuvo en seco, una vaga idea cruzo su cabeza tal vez estaba en un error pero quería saber, retomo todo lo que sabía de principio a fin

1: existía un mundo tanto como de las sombras como de la luz – asintió

2: existían dos reyes que gobernaban dichos mundos – cerró los ojos

3: shirogane era uno de ellos pero estaba exiliado

4: la sombra lo había estado buscando…

-¿buscando?- se detuvo en ese pensamiento -¿buscando a quien?-

5: Él era le reencarnación del rey de la luz, el que había heredado dicho inshi

Cerro su mano en un puño, el tenia que despertar como el rey de la luz, shirogane deseaba que eso sucediera, todos deseaban que sucediera, entonces se percato de algo que debió ver desde que le informaron que el era un rey, se dio la vuelta y volvió por el camino que le conduciría a su casa.

El sol se había ocultado, la oscuridad de las calles solo era iluminada por los focos y por la luz que se colaba de algunas casas.

Apresuro su paso lo mas que pudo quería aclarar todo de una buena vez, las preguntas se formulaban una tras otra en su cabeza y comenzaba hartarse del ser el único que no sabía nada y finalmente estaba ahí enfrente de su casa totalmente decidido.

Estaba por entrar pero un escalofrió recorrió su espina vertical

–Vaya finalmente apareces, sabes te eh estado esperando por un largo rato y me parece que no he sido al único que has dejado esperando, no es así ¿akira? –

No reconocía esa voz se giro rápidamente sobre sus pies y busco de donde pertenecía esa voz, fue fácil encontrarla, se encontraba ahí enzima de una de las casas una silueta sentada con los pies y manos cruzados.

– ¿Quién eres? – dijo amenazante

La silueta se levanto y akira solo puedo escuchar una risita que sonaba burlona, la falta de luz impedía ver a la figura que yacía encima del edifico pero podía sentir perfectamente que no era una persona normal, por su experiencia debía de tratarse de…

Se puso a la defensiva, pelearía si así el ser lo deseaba, pero existía un inconveniente y trono la lengua maldiciéndose, desde el comienzo de sus sueños su habilidad para transformarse en un shin había disminuido drásticamente y desde aquel recuerdo, nada grato, sabia de ante mano que le resultaría imposible el tan siquiera intentar transformarse y en llegado caso que lo lograra ¿podría mantener la trasformación?

Esta situación si que era una mierda

Miro a hacia su ventana, aquel sujeto había dicho que había dejado a otra persona esperando tal vez se tratara de shirogane pero no estaba seguro, pero tal vez podría ser otra persona

–Maldición – dijo en voz muy baja y para sí mismo

No podría pelear el solo

–Descuida no he venido a pelear – oyó decir

Volvió su mirada al ser que estaba frente suyo, no debía distraerse con esas insignificancias, un solo descuido y podría ser su fin.

– ¿entonces a que has venido? – gruño entre dientes

La figura salto del edificio para quedar a la altura de akira

–he venido a buscarte pero antes – una sonrisa se formo en sus labios

Akira retrocedió unos pasos, sin duda era la primera vez que le veía, lo miro detenidamente analizando su actual situación conforme a la figura del shin, era más alto que él y delgado de hombros anchos, tenía un traje color café y gabardina negra, poseía el cabello largo rubio hasta el pecho y lo tenía amarrado por un listón de color negro, sería mayor que kou o eso él suponía, por como lo veía no se veía peligroso pero las apariencias engañan, si no lo sabría de sobra.

Aquel hombre se acerco a él y se le quedo mirando de manera sospechosa

–que dem… ¿que te pasa? – no le había gustado esa mirada

–Jum – fue lo único que dijo mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo –ciertamente son iguales – se acerco a akira

El ojis gris se sintió intimidado por segunda vez en su vida, aquel sujeto lo examinaba tan detenidamente y ahora violaba su espacio personal ¿Qué le pasaba? No podía moverse y sin hacer ni un solo movimiento permitió que le siguiera mirando.

–Definitivamente te le pareces mucho, su viva imagen pero hay algo diferente – lo miro fijamente –No son lo mismo –

Akira se estremeció, podía ver la sonrisa burlona en los labios de ese sujeto, sintió que la sangre le hervía, la rabia comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, no permitiría esto.

Se armo de todo su coraje y lo empujo mientras se hacía para atrás al mismo tiempo

– ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – grito akira furico

–Mi nombre es sawaki y vengo a preséntame frente a ti nuevo sintonizador de la luz y también…–

Akira estaba realmente molesto es que ¿acaso las sonrisas del sujeto este nunca se borraban de su rostro? Le molestaba bastante, sonreía como si supiera algo que él desconocía, típico ya en su vida, aparecían sujetos que no conocía para burlarse en su cara de su falta de conocimiento, se sentía humillado, tan ignorante de la verdad que la sombra le negaba.

–eres del mundo de las sombras –

–así es y he venido personalmente a entregarte un mensaje –

– ¿Qué mensaje? –

Sonríe –si quieres saber toda la verdad entonces vendrás conmigo y así será como te encontraras con el rey de las sombras homurabi-sama, él te dirá todo lo que quieres saber –

Ahora sí que comprobaba que este sujeto estaba realmente mal, se formo una sonrisa ahora en sus labios

– ¿enserio tú rey cree que voy a ir en su búsqueda solo para saber qué ocurre? Vaya – comenzó a reírse

– ¿tan desesperado creen que estoy de saber la verdad? Definitivamente si voy a ir a visitarlo pero – se detuvo – no será bajo sus condiciones si no bajo las mías y será solo para borrarlo del mapa ¿entiendes? Ahora ve a decírselo –

–Oh vaya – levanto los hombros – con gusto le daré tú mensaje pero – se acerco de nuevo quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios – te aseguro que posiblemente te arrepientas de perder esta oportunidad –

– ¿Qué? – akira se sorprendió

–Él – mira hacia la ventana – nunca te dirá la verdad que tanto buscas – murmuraba mientras se acercaba mas al castaño mientras hablaba –y sabes ¿por qué? – su voz se trasformo cambiando, sonando más profunda –por que él es tan responsable como la persona que te mato, pero eso ¿ya lo sabías no? –

Sawaki se alejo del oji gris después de decir eso, estaba tan complacido con la expresión que ahora akira mostraba, le estaría tan agradecido a homurabi-sama por permitirle presentarse ante el nuevo sintonizador de la luz.

–Esta tan débil ahora que no ha notado mi presencia – dijo repentinamente tomando desprevenido a akira

¿Cuándo? No se había percatado ¿cuando el sujeto se había alejado? No se había dado cuenta, las palabras que vilmente había escupido lo habían atrapado cubriéndolo de un miedo indescriptible.

– ¿hablas de shirogane? – recobro la compostura

–si no lo cuidas bien, ahora él sería el que desaparecerá ja ja – comenzó a reírse – seria irónico ¿no crees? Él desaparecerá frente a tus ojos –

Volvió a estremecerse esta plática no les estaba gustando al igual que el tal sawaki pero…

– ¿a qué te refieres con ironía? –

Sawaki sonríe maquiavélicamente – ¿entonces? después de todo si quieres saber –

La oscuridad lo cubría todo, el viento había comenzado a soplar y el frio comenzaba a colarse a los huesos

–yo –

Tenía interés si la cosa se trataban de shirogane, por algún motivo que aun no comprendía bien del todo su actitud cambiaba en cuanto se trataba de un asunto de la sombra, tenía que saber más del rey de la luz y de la relación que hubiera existido con shirogane, de la persona que le decían que era, que fue, que heredo, pero ese interés se veía opacado cuando se mencionaba el nombre de shirogane, quería saber más de la sombra y ahora se veía alterado por una simples palabras del shin enfrente de él.

–Solo tienes que venir conmigo – sawaki estiro su mano

¿La tomaría? ¿Seria capaz de caer en la notoria trampa que se encontraba enfrente de él en ese preciso momento? no era tan estúpido, pero la situación se estaba tornando molesta, sabía que shirogane no le diría nada, lo enfrentaría pero ¿la sombra sería capaz de hablar de algo que claramente lo torturaba?, se maldecía de nuevo y cuando paso por su mente la idea de aceptar aquella invitación.

–hace tanto tiempo sawaki –

Kou se encontraba enfrente de él interponiéndose entre ambos

–pero ¿Cuándo? –

Akira se dio cuenta, sus poderes realmente estaba mal no lo había venido venir, cerro fuertemente sus manos en un puño.

–aki ¿Por qué estas a estas horas fuera de casa? –

Kou se veía tan amable sonriendo y teniendo la misma expresión de siempre

– ¿hum? – voltio a ver al shin que estaba frente de akira – oh ya veo – dijo kou con el mismo tono de voz alegre

–cuanto tiempo sin verte kou ¿Cómo has estado? –

–tal vez mejor que tú supongo –

–Bueno – sawaki comenzó a acercarse a kou –tal vez no tanto – sonrió, giro su mirada ignorando completamente la figura imponente de la persona que tenía enfrente.

–Estaré esperando una respuesta afirmativa akira– miro al castaño por un momento para girar la mirada y quedar observando claramente a kou

Una sonrisa sínica había comenzado a formarse en los labios de sawaki – kou ¿No huirás esta vez? –

Los dientes de koi-nii se cerraban con tanta fuerza que podía escucharse el rechinar, cerro fuertemente sus manos tratando de aguantar las enormes ganas que tenia de matarlo, si tan solo akira no se encontrara en aquel lugar, si sus poderes… –tsk– trono la lengua claramente furioso, pero algún día llegaría su momento, ya vendría la suya.

– ¿Como la última vez? – termino de soltar su veneno

Sawaki sonreía tan satisfecho por la reacción de kou que no pudo aguantar las ganas que tenia de reírse

– ¿estas aun tan enojado conmigo? –

–Si, tanto que deseo matarte ahora mismo– kou sonreía tranquilamente

–ya veo, pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión–

–¿?–

Sawaki había dirigido su mirada hacia el cuarto de akira y de un solo movimiento rápido se encontraba en el mismo techo del que había bajado –me tengo que ir, que tengan una buena noche, pero akira– dijo antes de cruzar por el portal que había creado – ¿shirogane realmente te ve a ti? – y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había desaparecido enfrente de kou y akira con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Abrió enormemente los ojos, una helada brisa se dirigió a su espalda y comenzó pasearse por su columna vertical y la pregunta claramente estaba formada.

– ¿lo conoces kou-nii? – akira miraba a kou inquisitoriamente

Nervioso –naaa, tal vez un poco pero aki –su mirada había cambiado drásticamente – ¿Qué hacías tú con él? –

–nada, se apareció de repente– akira giro la mirada, no tenía el valor para mirar a kou-nii a los ojos como le diría que ¿paso por su cabeza aceptar dicha invitación?

– ¿qué está pasando aquí? –

Shirogane había saltado desde la ventana cayendo en medio del oji gris y kou, noto la cara de sorpresa que se dibujaba en el rostro de su adorado akira-kun como si fuera una pintura, como si fuera algo que el castaño no hubiera predicho ¿acaso akira no había notado su presencia si no hasta que lo tuvo enfrente? No eso era imposible, pero ese pensamiento rápidamente abandono su mente al notar una expresión que nunca antes había visto en él.

Duda, temor, miedo, era una mezcla de esas emociones y algo más que se escondía entre ellas, lo miro girar el rostro con aquello que no podía descifrar, sintió que algo realmente no está bien y no solo era el hecho de verlo después de ser sacado así del cuarto después de haberle hecho el amor, sabia o eso quería creer, había algo en su interior que le decía que akira no podía estar tan molesto por permitirse mostrar sus sentimientos, era algo más.

Se giro ignorando olímpicamente a kou, solo se concentraba en akira, en esa figura que le rechazaba.

–akira kun yo…–

No sabía qué hacer, a qué atenerse, simplemente las palabras no querían abandonar su boca, sus manos nunca estuvieron mas cerradas que en ese preciso momento, shirogane a parecía y lo único que decía al verlo era "akira yo" ¿Qué no podía decir algo? Tenía tantas dudas taladrándole la cabeza, tantas preguntas que hacerle pero sabía que la sombra nunca contestaría ninguna de ellas, se encontraba sumergido en aguas de dudas, se hundía y nadie se atrevía a salvarle, todos pasaban de largo permitiendo que se hundiera cada vez más, estaba harto que incluso su subconsciente supiera mas del pasado que él mismo y ahora ESA duda que se había formado era la que más le preocupaba.

¿Preocuparse? Tal vez no era el término correcto, no sabía que pasaba y eso le cabreaba bastante, se sentía tan frustrado y ese malestar no le abandonaba, solo crecía y crecía sin detenerse.

–Shirogane– dijo ocultando sus ojos con su cabello

Podía ver a la sombra parado, sabía que tal vez le mentiría pero aun así… la duda no le abandonaba.

Tal vez desde que tenía esos recuerdos sus sentimientos habían aumentado, por un momento llego a pensar que lo que sentía no le pertenecía… si no a él, al descendiente directo de la luz y tenía que aclarar todo de una buena vez.

¿Quién soy yo?

¿A quien realmente buscabas?

¿Realmente es por mí?

O…

–"Ryuuko"– dijo débilmente para sus adentros

El silencio se volvió sepulcral, la sombra sabia cual sería la pregunta y le daba miedo que akira la formulara porque si lo hacía ¿Cuál sería su respuesta?

–cuando me miras ¿a quién vez? A mí como akira o…– soltó de repente, su boca se había movido sola y no supo cuando formulo la pregunta.

No se había vuelto a trasformar, la sombra que había en él no podría estar hablando en su nombre, no había nada que perjudicara su juicio, el temor que había en su corazón le pertenecía a él y solo a él, pero esas imágenes taladraban su cabeza.

–… ¿O a mí como Ryuuko? –

Se sorprendió, no supo cómo responder a esa pregunta, bajo su cabeza mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su bastón, no sabía la respuesta a eso ¿Qué es lo que diría? El miedo había nacido en él cuando había conocido a akira, no había habido nada a lo que tuviera más miedo que a este momento, no… si lo había, el perder a ryuuko el perderlo a él, sabia la respuesta pero era muy difícil de aceptar.

– ¡quiero la verdad! – grito akira ya molesto

Lo sabía, él no le contestaría, sus ojos comenzaron a oscurecerse, las lagrimas amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos, no se permitiría ser débil, pero el vacio en su pecho solo se había extendido, como un virus matando cada célula de su ser.

¿Por qué diablos preguntaba si ya sabía la respuesta de la sombra?

Más obvio no podía ser, a sus ojos, shirogane había estado buscando a una y solo una persona y no era precisamente él.

Shirogane no lo veía a él, en aquellos ojos azules no se reflejaba su silueta si no otra muy diferente, no pudo evitarlo una lagrima consiguió escapar de la cárcel que serian sus ojos, no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta del motivo del por qué la sombra le hubiera estado buscando y menos cuando tantas personas se lo había estado restregando en su cara, incluso su mente se lo había dicho.

¿Por qué se lo negaba a sí mismo? ¿Acaso ese recuerdo no estaba más que claro? ¿No había notado aquella última mirada? Claro que lo había notado.

–"entonces" – abrió descomunalmente los ojos

Shirogane se había puesto serio, nunca había visto a si a akira, solo cuando le había pedido que aceptara sus sentimientos, pero entonces… ¿a quién se lo decía?

–Ryuuko– fue lo único que contesto la sombra

Tembló su cuerpo, y sintió que algo se rompía en su interior, no había nada como que te lo dijeran.

–Lo sabia–

Por eso se negaba rotundamente a aceptar esos dichosos sentimientos, esos eran dirigidos hacia lo que heredo, su reencarnación, una vil copia de un ser importante, precioso, a si es como eran las cosas.

–yo no soy ryuuko, soy akira ¿lo sabes no? – dijo con su voz normal levantando la mirada

Miro a shirogane sorprenderse, akou detrás de el tirar el cigarrillo al suelo ante su afirmación

–no soy la persona que tú amas, por eso no voy a aceptar tus sentimientos, lo que paso anoche nunca debió ocurrir y quiero que aceptes este hecho–

– ¡akira! – la voz de shirogane se había trasformado en desesperada

La cara de la sombra se deformo, su expresión seria de siempre no era otra si no la del horror, sus ojos expresaban la angustia que ahora dominaba su alma

Trataba de negarlo, decirle que sus palabras no eran ciertas, para él akira era… pero no podía la frase simplemente nunca saldría si él no aceptaba la verdad, sus sentimientos estaban tan conflictuados que él no sabía qué hacer, ¿Qué decirle? Solo no quería perderlo, no de nuevo.

–cuando dices mi nombre en realidad en quien piensas no es en mi, si no en él ¿no es verdad?–

Un hoyo se había formado en el corazón de akira, no podía seguir más con esto

–No puedo seguir a tú lado–

– ¡No, espera! ¿Pero qué dices akira kun? Yo siempre te he mirado, a ti no ha…. – se detuvo

Akira sonrió con tristeza, ni siquiera había podido terminar su frase, era realmente molesto ese sentimiento de esperanza que se había negado a abandonarle incluso en el último momento, comenzó a caminar en dirección al parque, sin mirar atrás.

Y shirogane simplemente no había podido decir nada y se quedo parado mirando a akira alejarse de su lado.

–sabias que esto tarde o temprano sucedería– hablaba atrás de shirogane kou por primera vez

Kou-nii dirigió su mano a uno de sus bolsillos sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos mientras tomaba uno una sonrisa de satisfacción que se formaba en sus labios

–ahora, shirogane san ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? – dijo sínicamente

Una rabia indescriptible comenzó a apoderarse de él, algo que no había sentido si no a la perdida de ryuuko, una furia tan grande que nunca podría medirse. Giro el rostro para mirar a kou cara a cara.

–será mejor que no me hagas enojar mas kou, ahora mismo podría matarte–

En las sombras una voz se reía complacida, burlándose de cómo las cosas había salido según lo esperado, había vuelto a separarlos una vez más, esta vez no estarían juntos, ryuuko nunca aparecería de nuevo en el mundo y shirogane no podría hacer nada, había un rey de la luz y esta vez no sería Ryuuko.

Akira caminaba por las oscuras calles sin mirar por donde sus pasos le dirigían, no tenia intención de encontrarse de nuevo con la sombra, las cosas claramente se habían salido de su control y era algo que no le gustaba ¿Cuándo se volvió a si de débil? ¿Cuándo permitió que el aburrimiento se trasformara en dolor? ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta que no sería él mismo nunca más?

–si estos sentimientos no son míos, no ha de ser problema deshacerme de ellos–

**NOTAS FINALES: **!

Sé que ha pasado meses desde que les prometí este capítulo y se no es tan… como decirlo… bueno, pero me surgieron problemas como la falta de inspiración incluso yo he notado este capítulo pobre, pero tratare de mejorar el próximo y espero contar con su apoyo, también comenzare a apoyarme en el manga por lo tanto abra algunos spoiler como apartar del capítulo 54 del manga donde muestran la muerte de Ryuuko hasta el 62 que es hasta donde voy, espero no les moleste.[no serán muchos]

Espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios ya que me hace muy feliz leerlos y un muy corto adelanto

"– No temas – murmuro

– Es nuestro destino estar juntos – Sujeto su mano fuertemente mientras sus labios se dirigían a los contrarios y un apasionado beso se hacía presente

– Nunca te dejare solo de nuevo–"

"Sus lagrimas no se detenían fluían con avidez, su enojo no tenia limite, se había marchado… su persona preciosa ya no estaba mas y todo ¿Por qué? Por un maldito deseo egoísta de posesión"

Esto y mucho, mucho más en el próximo capitulo

PROXIMO CAPITULO: PASADO LA VERDAD DETRÁS DE LA MUERTE

¡Espero con ansias sus reviews! ¡MATTA NE!


End file.
